The Foreign PlayThing
by Raine44354
Summary: The Breakfast Club, with another player. See how Aleksandra Kale wiggles her way into the hearts of the club members; especially a certain "criminal". Andy/Allison; Claire/Brian; and John/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the Breakfast Club, John Huges does (may he rest in peace), nor do I own the song _Don't Forget About Me _sung by Simple Minds, nor the song _Cassie_ by Flyleaf and _Emily_ by From First to Last. However this plot is mine as is the idea for my character whom is supposed to look like Heather Locklear in the 1980s. If anyone wishes to use my character then you may do so, just tell me you plan to.

**Author's Note : **I welcome flames because it tells me if I suck or not. I began this fic on November 8th, 2009 and finished (finally) March 20th, 2010 at least six months later so the way the fic sounds may shift a bit after a few chapters. This is the only place I will put a disclaimer or an authors note so don't report me for supposedly placing one in the middle of my fic (because I hate it when people do that). Thank you for possibly reading this rant and I hope you enjoy.

My single request is that I get one review I don't care what it says, but I'd like one review for each chapter. Please and thank you!

**Editor's Note : **Wow, I have to say that I've never seen so many ridiculous spelling mistakes. My favorite, and the most occuring would be "seamed (supposed to be seemed)" and "feat (feet)". By the way, this is twi-dwagon, and if I miss any errors, I'm sorry. Enjoy. .

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Saturday, March 24, 1984 _

_Shermer High School _

_Shermer Illinois, 60062_

_Dear Mr Vernon,_

_We except the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think your crazy making us write an essay telling us who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a play-thing, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Aleksandra**_

I hummed a tune walking in to the hell hole some people were insane enough to call school. The only school I see as a school is the one back home before a moved here two months ago. Not this shit hole I only had two friends, this freaky chic called Alison (once you got past her being a basket-case she was pretty cool) and the janitor, Carl. I'm friends with Alison because she walked into me in the halls and because we're next door neighbors. She's a real sweetheart to me, I adore her. Then with Carl, I spend my time after school so I don't have to go home to my deadbeat father. He taught me better English seeing as my dad never bothered to teach me how to speak correctly. I moved from Germany, from a small town I'd rather not name. Anyways, I walked towards the library, I knew the drill. Go the library, sit behind Bender, do nothing for 8 hours, go home, and become a human punching bag. Nothing new, nothing special. Though there is a plus side, I actually get to eat something I bought from the convenience store on my two mile walk to the school. I could have gotten a ride from Alison, but if my father saw me, then all hell would break loose. I walked into the library ignoring the scoff I got from the princess because my skirt was so short. Hey bitch, mind your own fucking business! I walked to the back and sat down, dropping in backpack on the floor and tugging off my black beanie to let loose my blonde, black streaked hair.

Brian took the seat in front of me, John Bender's seat. Brian and I were in Latin together. I know why he's here, but I'm not gonna say anything, its his business ... and Cassie's. I looked up and in walked Andy, the wrestling champ, he glanced at me but did nothing. He took a seat by Claire, the princess, of the school. Bender came in and began touching things on the desk as he walked in. He slowed when he saw Brian in his seat and then motioned him to beat it, which he did. Bender sat down in front of me, propping his legs up on the chair in front of him. He turned to me and gave me a smirk. See, Bender and I sort of have this love-hate relationship. He loves to piss me off and I hate it when he does that. I gave him a very weak smile in return causing him to frown. Normally, I would roll my eyes at him, but after last night ... ... ... I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

It was quiet for a moment before Alison came into the room. She seemed a little surprised to see me there, but went to her seat in the far back corner. She threw her bag down and faced away from us. I frowned softly, giving a tug on the black mesh material under my thigh length, blue plaid skirt. My legs were covered by ripped black fishnets up to my ankles, where black converse high-tops joined them. I wore a black vest that zippered in the front diagonally and had a zipper pocket over my right breast. Black fingerless lace gloves covered my hands, my wrists covered by black and blue rubber bracelets. Ya, I'm sort of pulling a bit of a Madonna look with a bit of Cyndi Lauper thrown in there, but I didn't care. Slowly, I laid my head on my arms and watched the doors, waiting.

Then Mr. Vernon came in, walking in his 'I am the king of this castle' kind of way. I rolled my eyes, keeping my head in my arms, not bothering to raise my head for 'his highness'. "Well, well," he said. "Here we are. I wanna congratulate you for being on time." Claire rose her hand and interrupted. I didn't bother to pay attention to what the hell she said, it was probably something self-centered and degrading towards Brian, Alison, John, and myself (like she would ever rag on Andy he's one of _her kind_). Vernon's monotone voice filled my ears and I listened again. "It is now 7:06, you now have 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why your here, ponder the error of your ways." I looked to Bender when I heard him spit and watched him catch it in his mouth again. Claire made a disgusted noise as I smirked, well that's Bender for you. "You may not talk," Vernon said. "You will not move from these seats." He walked towards John and I, taking the chair from under Bender's feet, and said, "And you will not sleep." He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'what are you gonna do about it?'. Well apparently something, he actually took some of my hair and gave it a tug. Tears welled up in my eyes, he didn't tug that hard but after what happened last night my scalp was pretty sore. I rubbed my head as he walked towards Alison saying, "Alright people, we're going to try something a little bit different today. We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words." He placed paper and a pencil in front of Alison, who looked up at him quickly. "Describing to me who you think you are." he continued giving the same materials to John and myself.

"This a test?" John asked but was ignored.

"And when I say essay," Vernon said as Bender put his feet on the table. "I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times."

"Damn," I muttered. I swore I saw John smirk, but it must have been a trick of light or something like that.

"Is that clear Mr. Bender?" he asked.

"Crystal," John said absently.

Vernon then looked at me. "Ms. Kale?"

I shrugged with a smirk. "I guess it'll just have to be two words." I said, sarcastically.

Vernon pointed a finger at me. "Don't fuck with me little missy," he growled. "One phone call," he threatened causing me to shut the fuck up. Only Alison and John were looking at me, so only they noticed how quickly I shut up. I gave Vernon a nod and looked at the paper in front of me. "Good," he said. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide weather or not you'll care to return."

Although it was directed towards Bender, Alison, and I, the familiar faces for Saturday detentions, Brian raised his hand and stood saying, "Ah, ya, I can answer that right now sir. And that'd be 'no', no for me cuz-"

"Sit down Johnson," Vernon said to Brian, who did as he asked like a good little boy. "My office," Vernon continued, "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Wow, dumb thing to ask with Bender in the room.

"Ya," John said. "I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" I giggled.

"I'll give you and Ms. Kale the answer to that question next Saturday." Oh shit, I guess he heard me laugh. "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns." He walked out.

"That man," John said when Vernon was far enough away, "is a brownie hound." I smirked, knowing that it was 100 percent true. Just about everything Bender said about Vernon was true. And then, the clicking started. I rolled my eyes and looked to my left to see Alison biting at her fingernails. I took a quick glance around to see that the whole room was watching her and apparently she did too because she stopped for a moment before starting up again. "If you keep eating your hand you wont be hungry for lunch," John said. Alison bit her nail one last time and spit it at him. Not that it reached, but she tried. "I've seen you before ya know," Bender said. "You too." He turned to me.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Good for you, Bender." I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. I placed my head in my arms again and watched everyone. I could hear Brian muttering to himself about ... being a walrus? I don't know. Then Bender and Brian made a move to take their coats off, well Brian stopped and John continued. I kicked Bender's chair and gave him a look, one of the same looks that Alison gives others. I guess I picked it up from her.

John turned away from me and my glare of doom to throw a paper ball at Claire, missing terribly I might add. And then, start the music. John began to hum a guitar part of a song I recognize but can't name for the life of me. Claire then said something, too soft for me to hear very well but it was probably another comment like before so I wont even bother. "Oh shit!" Bender cussed. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" He shrugged. "Well, you gotta go, you gotta go." The sound of a zipper going down caused me to sit up right.

"Oh my god," Claire said.

Andy turned and said, "Your not urinating in here man."

"Don't talk," John said. "It makes it crawl back up."

"You whip it out and your dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andy said.

Bender looked up to him and said, "Your pretty sexy when you get angry. _Grrrrr_." He turned to me and winked causing me to roll my eyes. John turned to Brian and said, "Hey homeboy, why don't you close that door we'll get the prom queen and punk impregnated." Although, what he said only made Claire turn to glare at him, I, however, froze up. I was snapped out of it when something hit me in the arm. I looked down and smirked. Ah, one of Alison's 50,000 tampons in her purse-o-doom. I looked up to her and mouthed 'thank you', she just nodded and continued drawing whatever it is that she's drawing.

"Hey," Andy growled. "Hey! If I loose my temper your totaled man."

"Totally?" John joked.

"Totally," Andy confirmed.

"Why don't you just shut up no one here's interested." Claire said.

John turned to me. "Little Punk hasn't said anything yet."

I glared at him. "Fuck you, John."

Bender smirked and said, "With pleasure, babe."

That name caused me to freeze and Alison to slam her hand down looking straight at Bender. She gave him one of her looks, I think it was look 4.6; 'cut-the-shit-or-I'll-cut-it-for-you'. Slowly, I stood and walked to Alison, whispering in her ear that he can't hurt me here. Alison gave me a hard look before turning back to her picture like nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes at her and walked back to my seat, giving John a dark glare. Bender made a move to say something to me, but I interrupted.

"Leave me alone," I gave him a look that I knew would make him turn away, which it did. It was my own look and it was something you couldn't duplicate. The look where you can only hope that the person you give it do never had to deal with what you had, but they only can truly understand if they have. And John Bender has, I've been passed his house a few times on my way home. I hear all the screaming, all the crying, all the painful beatings. It was always the same when I passed. I've yet to tell Bender I know and that I've been through the same things. But I know he knows, because of the look and what's hidden under those rubber bracelets.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Aleksandra**_

"Butface," Andy said to Bender.

"Well, hey sporto, what'd you do to get in here?" John asked. "Forget to wash your jock?"

"Ah, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Brian suggested. I sighed softly and put my legs up on the table, not caring that was skirt road up at good two inches. This was ridiculous.

Andy turned to Bender. "Look just because you live in here doesn't give you a right to be a pain in the ass so knock it off!"

Bender nodded his head saying, "Its a free country." I rolled my eyes, yay to you.

Andy turned around. He looked ready to actually punch him, damn I think maybe he might just start something. I smirked, that'd be hella interesting.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore him." Claire said. Wow, something smart can actually come from her mouth, amazing. You learn something new every fucking day.

"Sweets," John said causing her to turn and look at him. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." She turned away with the roll of her eyes. "So. So! Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend? Steady dates?_Lovers_?" Bender pouted. "Come on, sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

Both Claire and Andy turned yelling "Go to hell!" and "Enough!".

"Hey!" Vernon yelled from his office. "What's going on in there?" He was met with silence.

After a few moments I pulled my legs down and started laughing. Andy, Claire, Brian, and Bender turned to me. "Bender, why do you even have to ask, you can tell its true." I said. "That and Claire probably slept with any hot guy from the sports teams."

"Just because you sleep around doesn't mean everyone else does," Claire growled.

I looked around feeling in front of me. "Am I standing behind an invisible mirror seen only by _Prinzessin_ Claire?" I stopped feeling around and smirked. "Probably, only the _Prinzessin_ is _that_ vain."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Claire growled causing me to roll my eyes.

I leaned towards her. "Honey, your in a Saturday because you wanted to go _shopping_. At least the rest of us have more interesting reasons for being here." I didn't bother saying the other's reasons, or mine. It's their own personal problems, though Bender probably doesn't remember why he was sent here _today_. Well, anyways that comment got her and the rest of them to shut up until Bender stood up. "We're not supposed to move John," I said hushed.

John turned and leaned towards me causing me to lean back. "And your not supposed to be talking."

"You started it," I said smirking.

Bender smirked back. "Why, I believe I did. Carry on then." I rolled my eyes. He walked over the ramp. "What do you say if we close that door? We can't have a party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He sat on the railing.

"Well," Brian said. "The doors are supposed to stay open."

"So what?" John asked.

"So, why don't you just shut up?" Andy growled. "There's five other people in here you know."

"God, you can count see I knew you had to be smart to be a- a wrestler." John said casting me a quick triumphant smirk.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyway?" Andy said.

"Really," Claire agreed.

"You know Bender, you don't even count," Andy said causing me to slowly stand. Oh hell no, I'm exactly like Bender. Saying this shit to him is like saying it to me. "You know if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"What about me Andy?" I asked from besides him. He didn't seem to have notice I was besides him, so he was surprised to see me sitting on the table to his left. "I'm just like Bender, does that count for me too?" He didn't say anything causing me to smirk. "See, you don't even _pretend_ to disagree."

"Well," Bender said. "Maybe I'll just join the wrestling team." The two preps laughed.

"The prep club too," I joined in.

"Student council," he added.

"They wouldn't take either of you," Andy said. Well, I guess my comment got to him huh?

I held a hand to my heart in mock pain, "I'm hurt."

"You know why people like you two knock everything?" Clarie asked us.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wonderful."

"Oh this should be stunning," John said.

"It's cuz your afraid." Claire said.

"Oh god," Bender said sarcastically. "You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"Your a big coward," she said to Bender then looked to me. "Both of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, most definitely cuz I'm terrified."

"See you two are afraid they won't take you, cuz you don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it." the oh-so-brilliant-Claire said.

"Well," John said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes? Now would it?" He looked to me. "What do you think Kale?"

I laughed. "It's probably because most of them don't have to deal with the opposite side of the gene pool." I looked directly at Claire and Andy. "You two get whatever the hell you want because of your oh-so-wonderful life. You don't have to go through the shit the rest of us do, you have people to go through it for you."

"You know what Kale?" Claire said. "You just don't know anything about any of us."

I just laughed and Bender took over. "Well I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna go out and join on of their fuckin' clubs."

"Hey lets watch the mouth, huh?" Andy said.

"I'm in the physics club too," Brian said causing all of us to turn to look at him.

"Excuse me for a second," Bender said to the two before looking to Brian. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I'd said was I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club." He had to repeat physics club because he let loose a little stutter type thing. Awe, Brian's adorable and I mean that as a little brother way, even though he's 3 months older than I am.

Bender leaned towards Claire. "Hey, Cherry," he said she turned and gave him an evil look for the new nickname. "Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club," she said.

"So?" he asked.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs," Claire explained.

"Ah," Bender said. "But to dorks like him, they are."

Claire rolled her eyes and there was a silence that I promptly filled. "What do you guys do in your club?" I asked Brian sweetly. I liked Brian, he was a good kid. Perfect child.

"In physics we-we-ah, we talk about physics, ah properties of physics." Brian explained.

John joined in, "So its sorta social, demented and sad, but social. Right?"

Then Brian went on to talk about the end of the year party leading Claire to say a comment, "Only burners like you and Kale get high." I gave her a dark glare. Brian however just kept on talking about wearing his dads shoes, and his cousin getting high. I looked to Alison. She locked eyes with me, chewing on her pen and pointing a finger gun at Brian and letting it go off. Not the smartest thing to do with Brian, especially for what he's here, but still, I'm not gonna say anything.

"Look, you guys keep us your talking and Vernon is gonna come right in here," Andy said. "I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on the count of you boneheads."

"Oh?" Bender said. "And wouldn't that be a bite huh, ohhhah, missing a whole wrestling meet."

Andy turned to John, glaring. "Well you wouldn't know anything about it 'faggot', you never competed in your whole life."

Bender smirked and then began to fake cry with a smile. "Oh I know and I feel all empty inside because of it." The fake crying stopped. "I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys."

"Ah, you'd never miss it," Andy said. "You don't have any goals."

"Does that count for me too Andy?" I asked. He just gave me a look saying, 'clearly'.

"Ah but I do have goals," Bender said drawing Andy's attention to him. "I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

"You wear tights?" Brian asked Andy.

"No I don't wear tights," Andy said. "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights," Brian and I said together.

Andy glared. "Shut up." I looked to Alison to see her smiling as she scribbled away at her paper. Bender looked towards the door and I followed his gaze to see Vernon up and walking. I quickly ducked into the chair under the table I was sitting on while John sat between Claire and Andy trying his best to look like a perfect little student. I rolled my eyes and put my legs up on the desk like I had done earlier. Andy sat and looked to my legs seeing bruises on my thighs in the shape of hand-prints that I hadn't noticed before. Our eyes met for a split second, I glared darkly at him and put my legs down. Not caring what Vernon was doing I stood and sat back in my seat. Bender and Alison both giving me looks, Bender's was asking if I wanted to get caught while Alison's was of understanding. But the looks quickly disappeared.

Bender stood when Vernon was out of view. "There's not supposed to be any monkey business," Brian said as John headed to the doors.

Bender turned and asked him in his best impersonation of Vernon, "Young man have you finished your paper?" Bender went to the door and peaked out making sure that Vernon was gone before removing the screws from the door.

"Quit screwing around Bender," Andy said. Very appropriate don't you think?

"What are you doing?" The simple-minded Claire asked.

"Drop dead I hope," Andy said not processing what John was doing.

"Bender," Brian said. "That's school property there, it doesn't belong to us. It's not meant to be toyed with."

John finished with the screws and walked back to his seat screws in hand. "That's very funny, come on fix it." Andy said.

"Here Kale," he said. "A gift." He gave me the screws causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh I'll cherish them always," I told him sarcastically.

"You should really fix that," Brian said.

"Am I a genius?" John asked sitting down.

"No," Andy said turning to him. "Your an asshole."

"Oh what a funny guy," John said in a joking voice.

"Fix the door Bender," Andy growled.

"Shh," Bender said. "Everyone just shhh. Listen, I've been here before I know what I'm doing."

"No!" Andy growled. "Fix the door!"

Suddenly I didn't feel like be holding the screws was a good idea. I stood up and went to Alison, she looked at me when I took her purse. "Don't ask," I said dropping them inside before rushing back to my seat. No one noticed because they were all too busy fighting with Bender about putting them back. How can he put them back if he doesn't have them?

"Shut up!" Bender yelled. "Just shut up!"

Everyone silenced when we heard the shout of, "God damn it!" Vernon opened the door and walked in, the door slamming shut behind him. "Why is that door closed?" he growled. "Why is that door closed?!"

"How are we supposed to know," Bender said. "We're not supposed to move right?"

"Why?" he asked Claire.

"We were just sitting here like we're supposed to," she said.

Vernon was quiet for a moment before he asked again. "Who closed that door?" he asked.

"I think a screw fell out," Bender said.

"It just closed sir," Andy said.

"Who?" Vernon growled out.

Alison squeaked and let her head fall to the table, her hood covering it. Another squeak escaped her. "She doesn't speak sir." I said softly looking down at my hands.

"Give me that screw," Vernon growled to Bender.

"I don't have it," John said.

"Do you want me yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it," Bender said. "Screws fall out all the time the world is an imperfect place."

Vernon turned to me. "Kale," he growled. "Give me the screw."

"I don't have it," I said softly.

"Do you want me to make that phone call I promised?"

I looked up at him, glaring. "I don't have it. I know where it is though," they all turned to me giving me a look that screamed 'what the hell are you doing'. I smirked. "Its in a black hole." Hey, I didn't lie, I call Alison's purse the 'Black Hole', she got it though because I heard a snicker from her direction.

"That's it Kale," Vernon said. "You just got that phone call and another Saturday."

I glared, hey I already have the phone call might as well just piss Vernon off to. it'd make me feel a hell of a lot better. "Well good!" I stood up. "And why don't you call him on that Saturday too? And the one after that?! It doesn't matter what happens you still make the call even if I'm not here!"

"Alright, little Missy, you just got another," Vernon said. "You want to try again?"

"Of course!" I growled pent up anger towards everything releasing itself. "Just fucking keep me here 24/7! No one would give a rats ass if I just fucking disappeared!" Andy flinched at that comment fully getting what was going on, what the bruises were. See, he got it. Why can't anyone else? I'd scream it in their faces and they'd just keep walking, not caring if I stood there dying right in front of them.

"Kale, that just got a call the Saturday after that."

"Fine! That's only just 4!" I turned to the others. "Who thinks I can make it to 5?" I turned to Vernon. "I bet I can make it so that I get 6. See Vernon, I don't give a fuck!"

"That's five!" Vernon growled.

I smiled. "Wonder-fucking-ful!"

"Six!"

"Good!" I growled. "Give me more, fag!"

Vernon snapped at me. "That's it, Kale. That's two more Saturdays and an at home visit!"

As my eyes grew wide he smirked. Phone calls are one thing, at home visits are another species. "What?" I whispered terror sinking into my voice and I slowly sank into my seat. My thoughts went through everything that happened when other people were over my house, other people like my father, his _business partners_, Vernon.

"That's right Kale," he said. But then he dropped it and left to deal with the door. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see them watching me. I glared and everyone but Bender turned away. I looked at him pathetically and he got it, turning around. He got that I didn't want to deal with this, that I wanted nothing to do with all of this. He finally got it, just not the right _it_.

I looked to Vernon when John said, "The door's way too heavy sir."

Vernon was trying to get the door to stay open with just a metal folding chair. Ya, not gonna happen. He let the door go and the chair swung into the hallway, the door slamming shut. We all smirked at his yelling coming from the hallway. Vernon came back inside and called out, "Andrew Clark!" Andy looked up, sort of surprised but not really. "Come on, get up here, front and center, lets go."

"Hey!" Bender said. "How come Andrew gets to get up?" Andy helped Vernon move the magazine rack to sit between the door and its frame. "If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

"Anarchy is good for the soul," I said softly. John turned and smirked at me. My eyes widened when he turned back. He ... he was trying to cheer me up? I smiled softly to myself, well I guess John Bender could be a sweetheart if he wanted to.

Once the rack was in place Andy tried and failed to get past it. "That's great work sir," Bender said. "But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your carrier, sir."

Vernon realized John was right and said, "What are you doing with this? Get this out of here for god's sake. What's the matter with you? Come on." They both worked on removing the rack.

Brian the spoke up, "Well, you know the school's equipped with fire exits on either end of the library."

John turned to him and said, "Show Dick some respect."

"Alright, lets go," Vernon said leading Andy back to his seat. "Go, get back in your seat. I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He then looked to Bender and I and pointed to us both using his pointer finger and his pinky. "You two aren't fooling anyone. The next screws that falls out will be the two of you." John leaned back in his seat, muttering something. "What was that?" Vernon asked walking to him.

Bender looked up and growled, "Eat my shorts!"

Vernon pointed at him saying, "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh, I'm crushed," John said uncaringly.

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, i'm free the Saturday after that, beyond that I have to check my calendar!"

"Good, 'cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" He paused. "Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?" I watched this and suddenly a thought entered my mind, Bender wasn't caring what happened to himself. That his dad was gonna beat his ass for all the Saturdays he was getting. He didn't give a shit. WHY?!

"That's another one right there! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life! You want another one?"

Bender paused and I hoped he was through but then he said, "Yes!"

"You got it! You it right there! That's another one, pal!"

"Cut it out!" Claire yelled at John. He looked to her and she mouthed 'stop'. John then looked at me and my eyes widened. Oh god John, don't! He was trying to get the same sentence as me!

"Not even close bud!" he said sarcastically.

"Good, you got another one right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another." Bender just glared at him. "You through?"

"How many is that?" John asked.

"That's seven counting the time when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon whether Barry Manilow knew if he raided his closet," Brian said. God Brian! Don't help!

"Now it's eight!" Vernon said before he turned to face Brian. "You stay out of this!"

"Excuse me sir, it's seven!" Brian said holding up seven fingers.

Vernon glared at Brian before shouting, "Shut up, Pee-wee!" Brian nodded to Vernon and shut up. He turned and looked at Bender and I. "You two are mine, for two months! I got'cha! I got'cha!"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender said.

"Ecstatic," I said, my fear for myself no longer gripping me, but my fear for Bender.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two know something? You two ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Vernon said before he started directing his talking to everyone. "Alright that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors! Next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls." Bender mouthed the last sentence with him as I rolled my eyes.

Vernon didn't get a reply so he walked to the door. He held up two fingers implying '2 months' and then let the door close. As it closed Bender yelled, "FUCK YOU!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Aleksandra**_

The clock read 7:45 and I still couldn't let my mind wander away from what Bender had done for me. I want to ask, but I have a feeling its not the best idea to ask in front everyone else. I don't think he'd appreciate that at all. My head was resting in my arms, as I watched the others. John pulled out a cig and some matches, he lit his shoe on fire, yes his shoe, and used that to light the cig. Claire was in the same position I was staring into space. Andy played with the strings on his hoodie, in the same way I did when I had my hoodie, sadly I don't though. Brian was doing ... you know what I don't want to know what he's doing. Bender looked to me and then held out the cig, fire still going on his boot. I smiled softly and sat up taking a nice long puff before handing it back after he hit his boot, putting out the fire. I leaned my head back and blew out the smoke into a small steady stream of beautiful cancerous poison. I mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded before playing air guitar. I glanced to Alison and saw that she was tying a string around her finger tip and it was turning purple. I knew she wasn't going to let her finger like completely 'die' but it still freaked me out so I watched Bender. He was the most interesting person here, well at least that's what I'm telling myself. Five minutes passed and we were pretty much doing the same thing. Alison switched back to drawing, and Andy went to playing paper football by himself. Soon, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep. It's not like I got any at home.

---

"Wake up!" Ahhhh!!! The voice of Vernon was in my ... oh wait, right I fell asleep. He's not in my dreams, that'd be kind of, no, _very_ creepy. I'm in Saturday detention. I opened my eyes, knowing they were shielded by my hair and gave a quick glance around. It seams everyone took a nap, I looked to Bender to see his face close to mine, his eyes also open. He smirked to me and I rolled my eyes. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked. All our hands went into the air, see bathroom is a much needed thing for teenagers after two or so hours. I really don't know what time it is, so I'm making it up.

---

Alright, clock reads 10:22. Great huh, it's really 10:02, but I'm not going to tell the three newbies. Bender sat on a desk, ripping out a book and Brian stood not far away reading one. Andy was stretching and Claire was painting her nails. Bender saw that I was watching him from my seat and chucked some paper at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird causing him to smirk.

"That's real intelligent," Andy said as John tossed around some more pages.

"You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature," Bender said in a monotone voice still ripping out pages. "It's such fun to read and…" He looked at book for the first time reading the author's name. "Molet really pumps my nads."

"Mol-yare," Clair said pronouncing it correctly with a smirk.

"I love his work," Brian smiled. Both of them smiled at one another. Bender threw the remaining pages at him. He picked up the card catalog besides him and started removing cards. "Big deal, nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy," he said.

"Ah, speak for yourself," Andy said.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" John said. I rolled my eyes and put my legs back on the table, everyone else was too far away too see or care about my bruises.

"Hey," Andy said to Claire. "You grounded tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad just told me to blow her off," she said.

"Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild," Andy said.

"Yea?" Clair asked.

"Yea, can you go?"

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to, it's because my father tells me it's okay. There's like this whole monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce."

"Who do you like better?" I asked causing her to turn to me.

"What?" she asked.

I put my legs down and stood up walking to her. I stood besides Andy, leaning against the railing. "You like your old man better or your mom?"

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them." I said. "Parents either get joint custody or full. So if you had to pick between the two, who would it be?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me, it's like they use me just to get back at each other." Sadly, this is making me feel like Claire is actually, dare I say it, human.

"HA!" Alison yelled. We all looked to her and then I looked at everyone else, they were surprised at her outburst but Andy was smirking. Awe, he likes her! There was silence as Alison blew hair out of her eyes and then smirked triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Clair yelled angrily. I smirked and looked up to John, who smirked back at me.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Andy said.

"Yea, well if I didn't nobody else would," she said. That right there made me forget all thoughts about Claire being human.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto," Bender said.

"What?" Andy growled.

Bender got of the desk and asked, "You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm and idiot right?" Andy asked.

Bender jumped over the railing behind me and I moved out of the way so the boys could have their glaring contest. "You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too." I walked to were Brian had been sitting and sat on the desk.

John turned and walked to me. Andy paused before following and pushing Bender. "You know something, man, if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you," he said.

Bender pointed at the floor with his middle finger. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" he asked as he raised his finger and flipped off Andy.

Brian came over and put a hand on Andy's shoulder and a hand on Bender's shoulder. "Hey fellas, I mean," Brian started as both of them pushed his hands away. He paused. "I don't like my parents either." Andy pushed past Brian and walked towards that big ugly statue in the middle of the library. "I don't… I don't get along with them… their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

"Dork," Bender said. "You are a parent's wet dream okay?" He slapped Brian's arm till he sat on a desk and walked towards Andy.

"Well that's the problem," Brian said.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andy asked.

"I'm being honest asshole! I would expect you to know the difference," Bender said.

"Ya well he's got a name," Andy said.

"Ya?" John said.

"Ya," Andy turned to Brian. "What's your name?"

I groaned asking, "Are you all kidding me?" They turned to me. "Your telling me that none of you know any one's name other than Andy, Claire, and John?" I looked around. "Seriously?"

"Do you?" Claire asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I looked at all of them. "And I've been here for not even three months."

"Prove it," Bender said. "Say every one's names and how you know them."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said.

I looked around and decided to start with Claire. "Claire Standish, we're in English. She doesn't pay attention, I should know I can't concentrate because she's always talking." I looked to Brian. "Brian Johnson, we're in Latin together. He's helping me get an A." Andy. "Andrew Clark, my..." I paused. "My dad knows his." Andy's eyes widen in realization and I shake my head at him. "John Bender, Saturday detention." I smirked at him. "Enough said." he smirked back and I nodded to Alison. "Alison Reynolds, she's my neighbor. We also have art together."

"And who are you Kale?" Bender asked.

I rolled my eyes. "_Ich bin Aleksandra Kale_." I said in German with my heavy German accent.

"German?" Brian asked causing me to nod.

"Ka- lair?" Bender asked Claire walking in front of her.

"Claire, it's a family name." She said. Alright, John please don't mess with her name. She's proud of it, just like I am of mine, please don't.

"Oh, it's a fat girl's name." Well, he just doesn't listen to my ... mental thoughts ... ... ... I'll just shut up now.

"Oh thank you," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome…"

"I'm not fat!" she growled.

"Well not at present, but I can see your really pushing maximum density." I glanced around and ... holly fuck you have no idea how pissed Brian looks right now. "See," John continued. "I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and then there's fat people that were once thin and then became fat. So when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, your gonna get married, your gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then," He made a motion of a balloon blowing up. Claire gave him the finger. "Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine," She growled.

I rolled my eyes. "_Mein gott_, Bender juzt leave 'er alone," my accent stayed now that they knew I was German. Vernon wasn't here to put it in my call, so I wasn't gonna hide it now that they know.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked her. He looked between Claire and myself. "I bet you a million dollars you both are. Let's end the suspense! Is it going to be a…" He switched to a Texan accent. "White wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire asked. I however said nothing, I just stared at the ground like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Thoughts whirling through my mind a mile a minute. Thoughts of Cassie and Emily, thoughts of what happened when they each had their first times, what happened after that which still causes nightmares.

"Have either of you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" Silence. "Have you ever been felt up?" There was more silence so he began to list the ways. "Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off… hoping to God that your parents don't walk in?"

"Do you want me to puke?" she asked in a small innocent voice. She's lucky she can talk, my voice is suddenly gone and I would give anything to tell Bender to shut the hell up.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" Past eleven, every night.

"Leave her alone." Andy said. Claire looked away but John caught her gaze and brought it back to his. "I said leave her alone!"

Bender looked up and then walked over to me. "Little _Aleksandra_," he mimicked my accent. "Hasn't said anything, now has she?" I didn't answer and continued to stare at the ground hair shielding my face.

Alison then made a loud noise drawing their attention to her. All but Bender looked. I quickly stood and pushed him away from me backing away around the desk. I felt myself shake and quickly glanced around, afraid my nightmares would show up and finish the job. The same nightmares that finished off Cassie and Emily. John's eyes were on me as I walked to Alison. I sat in the chair across from hers and she slid her purse to me. Sadly, it comforted me when I couldn't just snap out of it. I played with the straps as Andy and Bender began to talk.

"Ah," Bender said. "So I'm right." No, he's not. Oh god, he's not.

"Bender leave them alone," Andy growled knowing my past and seeing my distress worked for him, huh?

"You gonna make me?" he asked. One quick glance at him let me know, he planned on stopping because now he could see how fucked up I am.

"Ya," Andy said simply.

Bender walked to Andy and stood before him threateningly. "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal."

Bender hit Andy playfully on the cheek. Andy grabbed John and wrestled him to the ground. I calmed down enough and began to watch them but I still played with the purse. "I don't want to get into this with you man."

"Why not?" Andy asked as he got up.

"Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Throughout his little chat, he backed up towards Alison and I.

"Chicken shit," Andy said rolling his eyes making a move to sit. The sound of Bender opening his switchblade made him stop and turn around. John stuck the knife into the chair besides him. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them, you don't look at them, and you don't even think about them! You understand me?" I had a feeling that this little speech was mainly for me, and a look from Andy confirmed those thoughts. I watched as Alison reached over and took the switchblade. I gave her a look, holding my hand out expectantly. Alison pouted but gave me the switchblade. I closed it and placed it my bra, seeing as I have no pockets and the one on my vest is fake.

"I'm trying to help her," Bender said before looking straight at me.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Aleksandra**_

I looked up from my new spot in Bender's seat, now I know why he uses this one, its comfier. I was playing with his red scarf, I looked at him once a while ago silently asking if it was okay. He'd just smirked and waved me off letting me do as I may to it. Andy had calmed down enough to sit back in his seat. Everyone sat in the seats they sat in when the day began except Bender and myself. As I said before, I sat in his seat and he sat in front of Brian. Bender had his legs up as I did the same to mine, his scarf resting in my lap as I fiddled with it. Anyways, the door to the library opened causing me to look up and smile upon seeing Carl the janitor. Carl scanned the group, and seeing Brian said, "Brian, how you doing?"

"Your dad work here?" Bender asked looking to Brian. Brian just shook his head.

"_Hallo_ Carl." I said to him happily. "_Wie geht es Ihnen?_" 'Hello Carl, how are you?'

Carl nodded. "_Gut, Sie?_" 'Good, you?'

I smiled. "_Gut._" 'Good'

Carl then motioned me to him and I got up, still holding Bender's scarf seeing as it was wrapped around my right wrist. He pulled out a black guitar case from the trash, "Ich war, krieche es Vergangenheit Vernon." 'I was able to sneak it past Vernon.'

A large smile spread across my lips and I hugged him happily saying, "_Dank, Dank, Dank für es zurückbekommen für mich._" 'Thank you, thank you, thank you for getting it back for me.'

Carl smiled. "_Ihr Willkommen,_ Aleksandra." 'Your welcome, Aleksandra.'

I brought the guitar case back to my seat laying it under the table of my original seat with my backpack. The others gave me looks that said, 'Your explaining later'. I nodded at their silent demand. I went back to my pervious position of having my legs resting on the table.

"Uh Carl?" Bender said to my friend.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Oh god, why do I feel bad about this?

"How does one become a janitor?" Oh, that's why.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked holding his, 'oh-this-is-rich' face.

"No, I just want to know how one _becomes_ a janitor. Because Andrew here is very interested in perusing a carrier in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" Carl asked his voice saying, 'this-is-full-of-shit'. "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant. Servant, pee-on? Maybe so. Following a broom around after shit heads like you for the last 8 years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters," He jingled his keys. "I look through your lockers..." I saw Bender's eyes grow wide and Carl smirked. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends."

Carl looked to me, "_Warum nicht können sie nichts wie Sie sein?_" 'Why can't they be anything like you?'

I smiled. "_Weil wir junge Leute sind, sind wir natürlich dumm und Schmerz in den Kolben._" 'Because we're teenager, we're naturally stupid and pains in the pistons.'

Carl glanced at his watch and then the clock, "_Der Verstand, welche ihnen der Uhr sagt, ist zwanzig Minuten schnell für mich?_" 'Mind telling them the clock is twenty minutes fast for me?'

"_Sichere Sache und Dank wieder._" I said. 'Sure thing and thanks again.' He then left causing them to look at me. "I got my guitar confiscated for no reason, he said he'd get it back."

"How do you know him?" Brian asked.

"I ztay avter veekdayz to learn better Englizh," I said with my accent and then dropped it. "He taught me to hide my accent." I knew someone was gonna ask why so I continued. "I didn't vant to be labeled az ze German chick." I smirked evilly. "Oh, und he zaid ze clock's tventy minutez fazt." Bender and I smirked at one another as everyone, excluding ourselves and Alison, groaned.

---

The clock read 11:30, oh great Vernon's gonna show up any minute now. John glanced back at me, his scarf around his head, I still got to play with it through, the strands that fell down were on my desk. I smiled at him and he smiled back, ah yes. Bender turned back and began whistling a happy little tune after a second of my catching what it was, I didn't know the name but I recognized it, I followed his lead. Then Brian joined in, followed quickly by Andy, and Claire. A little into the song I glanced at Alison and motioned her to whistle along. Just as she began, the door opened and in walked Vernon. The whistling slowly died off but then Bender began to whistle Beethoven's 5th.

"Alright girls," Vernon said. "That's 30 minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andy asked.

"Here." Vernon growled.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir," Andy tried.

Vernon glared. "Well, I don't care what you think Andrew."

"Ah, Dick!" Bender called causing Vernon to turn and glare at him. "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir," Andy said.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration," Claire said pathetically.

Andy nodded. "I've seen her dehydrate sir, its pretty gross."

"Relax," Bender said standing. "I'll get it."

"I'll help you," I joined also standing.

"Ah, ah, ah." Vernon said. "Grab some wood there you two, you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you two roaming these halls?" He looked to Andy. "You," Andy did a silent groan and then began pointing to Claire who sat up at attention. Vernon over looked her and pointed to Alison. "And you," Alison didn't move or respond. "What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" I reached down and picked up the tampon from earlier before trowing it back at her, it hit her in the back seeing as she was facing away from me. She looked up and then saw Vernon yelling at her. "Come on Missy! Get up! On your feet! This is no rest home!" Allison got up taking her purse, awe my Black Hole is leaving, and followed Andy out. "There's a soft drink machine in the teachers lounge. Let's go!" They both left us.

_**Alison**_

I followed, Sporto here to get these stupid drinks. See, I could care less about anyone but myself and Aleksandra not getting anything. She needs the sugar, she needs the energy, she needs to get out of that fucking house of hers. I've heard what happens there late at night, her screaming pleading for it to stop, for her not to be touched. I don't want to know what's going on inside but at the same time I do. Aleksandra was my only friend, she didn't care how I acted. She says that people are whoever they want to be and if we don't look past the quirks then we can never know what its like on the other side. She's very smart, and sweet. I looked up to Sporto, damn he has a nice but. I quickly averted my eyes. No, no, bad Alison, bad! Damn it! Aleksandra's wearing off on me!

"So," Sporto said. Damn what's his name? Oh right, Andy. "What's your poison?" I didn't answer, I just stared in a mindless way. I think Alex calls this stare 7.2, 'brainless-zombie'. "What do you drink?" he asked again looking back at me. I still didn't answer. "Okay, forget I asked." Awe, no Andy stopped talking. Damn it! Alex really needs to start fixing me, I'm not used to people noticing me.

"Vodka," I said after a long unbarring silence.

Andy turned to me, "Vodka?" he asked. "When do you drink Vodka?"

I walked a bit fast so I could go a bit past him while saying, "Whenever." I then walked in front of him, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"A lot?" he asked.

I smiled. "Tons."

"Is that why your here today?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, I'm here because I don't want to be home. I'm here because my only friend is here, but I'm not gonna tell him I _choose_ to be here. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

I spun around, "Why are _you_ here?"

We both stopped now, Andy backed up leaning against the wall. "Ummm," he said. "I'm here today because, uhh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See, I get treated differently because coach thinks I'm a winner, so does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be a winner. I'm a winner because I got strength and speed, kinda like a race horse. It about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

"Ya," I said nodding my head softly. "That's very interesting." I can tell he bull shitted pretty much the whole thing. I can tell when others lie, because _I_ am a compulsive liar. "Now why don't you tell me why your really in here?"

Andy scoffed. "Forget it," he turned and started walking. I followed him, not caring what I had done but at the same time, paying for it.

_**Brian**_

I sat on the railing watching Bender look trough a book with pictures of elephantiasis. Aleksandra was walking around in the silence counting the ceiling tiles in German; Claire stood by the statue looking, absolutely beautiful. With her bright red hair and her long legs. She's just plain gorgeous. I mean, don't get me wrong but Alex is pretty too, very pretty. But after spending so much time with her in Latin, I see her as a little _less annoying_ sister, even though I know at the same time she sees me as a little brother. Alex came over and sat on the desk Bender was sitting on, his scarf wrapped around her wrist and she was playing with it. Bender smiled at her and she smiled back.

Bender looked to Claire and then Alex again, "Hey Claire." Once he got her attention he looked to Alex. "Aleksandra, wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis to the nuts? Its pretty tasty."

Alex smirked and Claire rolled her pretty brown eyes. "No thank you."

"How do you think he rides a bike?" he asked the two of them. "Would either of you consider dating a guy like this?"

"Cant you just leave me alone?" Claire said.

Alex shook her head. "I don't date." Bender looked at her. "My dad doesn't like me hanging out with guys he doesn't personally know."

"Well what if he was a great dancer? Had a great personality? A cool car? Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun." Bender continued. Alex laughed a large smile growling on her face. Wow, I guess Bender brings out the best in little Alex.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire asked absently.

"Ah watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry," Bender said.

"A cherry?" I asked. Oh god! It's not that obvious is it?! Does Alex know?! Does Claire?!

"I wish I was on a plane," Claire said.

Alex tilted her head in a puppy like way. "To vhere?" she asked her accent was still something to get used to, but she sounded adorable with it.

"To Paris," Claire said she looked to Alex. "You?"

Alex smiled. "Eizer Russia to zee a ballet, or Auztralia to zee the Zydney Opera Houze. I've already zeen ze one in Pariz, it'z beautiful."

"I'm not a cherry," I told Bender as Alex and Claire talked about where they wanted to be.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Bender asked.

"I've laid lots of times," I said. Alex glanced at Bender and then back to Claire, she doesn't like him does she?!

"Name one."

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." I lied.

"You laid anyone around here?" I shushed him and motioned him to keep it down glancing at Claire and then Alex to make sure she wasn't listening or looking. Bender stiffened for a second before saying, "Oh, you did Claire and Aleksandra."

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked turning around. Alex looked at me quizzically.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Nothing." I turned to Bender. "Lets just drop it okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No," Claire said. "Talk about what? What are you talking about?"

Alex stood up crossing her arms. "Ya, Brian vhat are you talking about?"

"Well, what Brian's trying to tell me is that in addition the many girl in the Niagara Falls area that both of you and he have been on the hobby horse," Bender said.

"You little pig," Claire said.

Alex shook her head. "You muzt be miztaken John becauze if Brian zaid he vas doing _zat_ vith me I'd have to kill him." She turned to me with a glare. "You didn't zay zat, did you Brian?"

"No, I'm not, I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said that I wasn't! That's it! That's all that was said!" God, I have never been so terrified for my manhood in my life.

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire and Aleksandra for?" Bender asked. Damn it, stop making it worse!!!

"You know I don't appreciate this very much Brian," Clair said.

Alex glared, her hands moving into fists. "Brian better not have motioned to me. If he did, I zvear to gott he'll never be able to have _kinder_." Her glare darkened. "Ever."

"He's lying!" I said ready to protect my manhood if need be.

"Oh you weren't motioning to Clair and Aleksandra?" Bender asked.

"You know he's lying right!?" I asked desperately to the two of them.

"Were you or were you not motioning to Clair and Aleksandra?"

I sighed and looked down. "Ya, but it was only to Claire." I looked at both of them fearfully. "And it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin okay?" I looked to Bender. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry."

"Vhy didn't you vant uz to know you vere a virgin?" Alex asked leaning against the desk she had been sitting on.

"And why only not Alex?" Claire asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Becauze I'm like hiz zister." She looked to me. "Vell?"

"Because it's personal business, my personal, private business." I said. Thank god Alex understood, I really thought she was going to hurt me. I knew she had Bender's knife.

"Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business," Bender said smirking.

Alex and Claire looked at one another and nodded. "We think its okay for a guy to be a virgin," Claire said for the both of them. Bender looked at them, well mostly Alex, in surprise.

"You do?" I asked.

Claire smiled and nodded. Alex gave Bender a look and then nodded to me. I gave Bender a smirk-like glare and hid my face in my knee.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Aleksandra**_

Andy and Alison came back. I gave Alison a smirk and she just shook her head. They placed the sodas on the table and she walked over to her seat again. John sat in between Andy and Claire watching as she pulled things from her bag. "What's in there?" Bender asked.

"Guess," Claire said pulling out a wooden stand. I don't know what it's called, but it holds up bento boxes. Yum, sushi's good. She looked to him. "Where's you lunch?"

Bender smirked. "Your wearing it." For some reason that bothered me, I mean really bothered me. Its like I'd rather he say that to me. What the fuck am I on?

Claire rolled her eyes, "Your nauseating."

Bender reached forward and tossed a soda to Alison, who caught it without looking up from the back on her record. Claire was pouring soy sauce into a little bowl when Bender asked, "What's that?" The cover to her bento box was open revealing the sushi.

"Its sushi," she said.

"Sue-she?" John asked with a disgusted face.

Claire laughed. "Ya, its rice, raw fish, and seaweed." Everyone, but Alison and myself were giving her strange looks.

"Hey Claire," I said drawing her attention. "You ever have zose little octopuz zingz? I can't remember ze name but you get vhat I'm talking about?"

Claire smiled and nodded. "Ya, they're good aren't they."

I nodded and smiled. "Yup." They looked to me now, "Vhat?" I asked. "Zushi's good."

Bender looked between us. "Neither of you will except a guy's tongue in your mouth but you eat _that_?"

"Can I eat?" Claire asked clearly annoyed.

"I don't know," John said. "Give it a try."

I looked to Andy to see him pulling things out his bag. First a huge bag of chips, then 3, count 'em 1... 2... 3!!! sandwiches, a BAG of cookies, and a large carton of milk. He went to put it down, but there was _more?!_ He pulled out an apple, and a banana. Oh my god, I just cant watch this. I looked to Alison to see her open her can of soda, which spilled over the edges, but she sucked that up. She took out her sandwich and threw away whatever meat was inside in disgust. She opened up pixi-stix and started pouring them onto her sandwich and then into her soda. I smiled as she pulled out the cereal in which she smashed into her sandwich. Everyone turned at the crunching sound. She didn't noticed everyone was watching her till she took a long bite and chewed loudly. That was when they slowly turned away.

John got up and got a soda before bringing it to me, not that I noticed I was pulling my 'lunch' from my bag. My lunch consisted of cinnamon, brown-sugar Pop-Tarts and gummy worms. I could only afford the gummy worms so I lifted the Pop-Tarts. "Hey," I said when I saw him sit in front of me. He gave me the soda. "Zanks."

"That's it?" John asked.

I nodded. "Ja." I opened the pack of gummy worms and offered him some. "Vant zome?" I asked softly.

Bender smiled softly to me. "Thanks Aleksandra." He took a few and was about to go pester Brian but I grabbed him hand.

"You don't 'ave to call me Aleksandra, you can juzt call me Alex or go back to callin' me Kale." I said not looking at him.

Bender shrugged. "I like Aleksandra better." He took a step back and then said, "Get any food on my scarf and I'll kill you." To anyone else it would seam like a threat, but to me it was a joke. He then left to pester Brian grabbing a soda for him along the way. I smiled softly fiddling with the strings of the scarf that was now around my neck, I won't tell anyone this, but I like my full name better than just Alex. To me, Alex means nothing as important as Aleksandra. I pulled out a gummy worm, slowly chewing it and watched Bender sit besides Brian, pulling away his lunch and placing the soda in front of him. "What are we having today?" he asked.

"Just your standard regular lunch I guess," Brian said.

John reached into the bag and pulled out a thermos, "Milk?"

"Soup," Brian corrected. Bender nodded and went into the bag again. Brian reached to the bag but Bender just slapped his hand away. John pulled out a carton, too far away for me to see but I think its - "Ah that's Apple Juice." Brian said. Hey, I was gonna say that!

Bender glared at him. "I can read." He pulled out another item, apparently the last. "PB&J with the crusts cut off, well Brian this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh no, she married Mr. Johnson," Brian said. Awe, Brian and his little virgin mind is so cute!!!

"Ahhh," Bender said as Clair and Andy smiled at each other while he got up. "Here's my impression of life at Big Bri's house," he said once he'd reached the table I was at. "Son!" he said in a loud annoyingly nice.

"Yea Dad?" he said impersonating Brian's voice before he hit puberty.

"How was your day, pal?

"Great Dad! How's yours!?

"Super. Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?

"Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!

"That's all right! You can do it in the boat!" I looked around everyone was watching and even Brian and Alison were smiling.

"Gee!" John said before switching to Brian's 'father's' voice. "Dear, isn't our son swell?

"Yes Dear, isn't life swell?" he said in a woman's voice. Bender pretended to be a wife kissing a husband on the cheek and a husband returning the gesture. And then the husband punched the wife in the face causing me to flinch.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andy asked.

"Oh mine?" Bender asked.

"Ya," Andy said.

"That's real easy." He pointed forward and made his voice get really deep. "Stupid, worthless, no-good, God damned, freeloading, son-of-a-bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk!" he said before switching over to the high voice of his mother, his arms crossing. "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful-" He quickly moved his hand back as if to slap his mother. "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" His voice went to normal. "What about you Dad?"

"Fuck you!" His voice became deep again.

"No Dad, what about you?

"Fuck you!

"No Dad, what about you!?

"Fuck you!" he yelled as he pretended to be his father hitting him. I didn't watch. Even though it was just an act, I knew it was true. To me it was like seeing it actually happen to him and that broke my heart. I don't want anyone to turn out like I did. To go through what I have, see what I've seen, and ... done, what I've had to do.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked breaking the silence. I looked between the two before looking at my hands, tears welling up in my eyes. It felt like he was asking _me_ the question rather than John Bender.

"You wanna come over sometime?" Bender asked with a small, steady glare.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it," Andy said.

"You don't believe me?" Bender asked looking hurt. I quickly looked up and glared at Andy. He knows what my life was like and he doesn't think that John's is anywhere near mine?

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

John walked over to him and pulled up his shirt sleeve. I only got a glance of it, but I saw a large burn circle. "You believe this?" he asked. "That's about the size of a cigar." Andy looked away and Bender growled. "Do I stutter? See, this is what I get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He stepped back, pulling down his sleeve, before holding up his hands. "See, I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore." I flinched when he said that even though it wasn't directed at me. I listened as he walked behind me and the growl in anger causing me to jump and a few tears to escape. I heard him climb the side of the metal stairs before loudly sitting down. Nobody, moved or made a sound. Slowly, and without anyone noticing, I stood up and went to Bender. I walked up the stairs, rather than climbing the side of them and sat besides him, my legs dangling over the edge just like his. "What do you want Kale?" he growled.

"You know zat Andy doezn't get it, don't you?" I asked softly. He scoffed but I just continued. "He doezn't get vhat it's like to be hated by your family. To be 'it, pushed down ztairs, and through vindows by ze people zat are meant to protect you." I felt him turn to look at me, but I just kept staring at the ground below us, talking. "He doezn't know vhat it's like to be put down all ze time. To dread returning home becauze you know zey're vaiting, to vish zey'd take it too far and you'll juzt die." Tears slipped down my cheeks and I roughly brushed them away, along with the concealer over my face. I knew I wiped it away and I didn't care, I wanted John to know he wasn't alone in this, not anymore. I smiled softly. "Did you know zat Andy's dad knows vhat my vater does to me und doesn't do anyzing about it? Did you know zat Vernon knows und juzt adds to my pain by making zat call every-time?" The tears came faster now. "Do you know how much-how much I vish zat I was never born in the first place? Or that I vould just die?" The second question came in a whisper. "I'm terrivied to go home, but I have to. Running avay izn't an option in my house. I'm terrivied to vake up each morning und I just hope to gott zat he'd juzt kill me already but zen I just don't vant to give him the zatizvaction of knowing he did it. I vish to _gott_ if I could have ze strength _zey _did." I smiled sadly to John. "Your not alone."

I then quickly wiped away my tears and before he could say anything, I think he was in shock, I slipped through the bottom bar and fell onto the floor in a crouch. "Fuck Kale!" Bender said from above me. I looked up and smiled, to see him smiling at me. I turned to the others to see them staring wide-eyed. I smiled to them and bowed, knowing I was too far away for them to see the bruises on my face.

---

I stood behind John as we waited for Vernon to leave our view. We were going to go to his locker for a reason I didn't know. Behind us stood the others, waiting for the signal. They didn't have to follow us, I didn't even have to follow him. But, I guess we all just need to leave that room. Bender opened the door fully and we all walked out and down the hall towards his locker. Once we were far enough away the questions started. I'd rather not talk about them because they're annoying/boring as hell. Anyways we just kept going till we came to his locker. On it were the words, 'Open this locker' there was an arrow pointing to his locker, 'and Die Fag!!!'. I smirked, "Nize."

John smiled at me and in put his combo. He held it in a way so I could see it perfectly. 27, 14, 32. Well that's good for future knowledge. He opened the locker and a guillotine fell, chopping off the tip of his old ratty red converse, though he didn't seam to care.

"Your such a slob," Andy said.

"My maid's on vacation," Bender said jokingly. He pulled out a large brown paper-bag from the top compartment, the part that said 'Open this locker' and was the start of the arrow. He pulled a smaller paper-bag out of that one, and then another out of that one. All three things of paper-bags were shoved into his locker. And there in his hand, well now in his pocket, was marijuana. He closed the locker and began to walk away.

"Its drugs!" Brian said shocked.

Andy glared. "Put it back Bender."

I rolled my eyes. "If you remember Andy you azked ze zame thing vhen he took the screwz." I shook my head. "Not gonna happen." I followed Bender as Brian tried to grasp John having marijuana. I looked to John and asked, "Zis vhat ve came for?"

He nodded. "Ya, got a problem Aleksandra?" he asked with a smirk.

I smiled and held up my hands. "Nein, it's a good reazon." I glanced back to the others, just in time to see Alison take Bender's lock to his locker. I smirked and turned around before laughing softy. John gave me a look but didn't say anything about it.

Andy walked up besides him on the opposite side. "We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." John said after Andy asked him, quite rudely I might add, how we were going to get back.

"You better be right if Vernon cuts us off its your fault, asshole." Andy growled as we turned to the left.

I stopped at the corner and waited for them to pass so I can stand by Alison. "So why'd you take the lock?"

Alison shrugged. "Cuz I wanted it." I laughed softly and wrapped my arm around hers. Well, that's Alison for you. She gave me a look, but let my arm stay there as long as no one looked back, then she'd probably fling me across the hall. She then stopped and looked to me. "You like Bender."

My face heated up, I think I was blushing, ya I probably was. I slipped my arm from hers and muttered, "Zhut up Alison." I didn't bother lying to her, she was like a fucking human lie detector. But at the same time I wasn't going to admit something I wasn't even sure about. I mean. I guess I liked him in more than a friend type way, but I wouldn't know what that was. I've never remotely felt the same way I feel around John Bender with anyone else. With anyone else its just the normal crap, I mean with Alison, Carl, and slowly the others of our little detention group it was strange but something I've felt when I was younger and in Germany. That was the friend type of thing, but with Bender. With him there's little butterflies fluttering in my stomach, only at times rather than butterflies its rabid bats trying to claw their way out. I feel connected because of the pain we're both caused by our parents, the same pain that makes us what we are and I guess first attracted me to him. I've liked him since I met him, maybe not in the way it is now but like with Alison and Carl. He's always been pretty nice to me, nicer than any of the others he's around. Damn it! I sound so fucking sappy. Screw this! I turned to Alison and muttered, "I hate you."

Then all of a sudden the others bolted forward, I looked down the hall connecting to ours and saw Vernon walking down it. My eyes widened and I quickly looked to them and then back, just in time to see him turn the corner heading the same way as them. Like Alison I leaned against the yellow lockers, waiting for the others to get back. When John passed me, he grabbed my wrist pulling me along to run with him. Alison, followed us, I could tell because I counted footfalls. We continued running, mostly following Bender who wouldn't let go of my wrist yet. As we came to a dead end ready to turn a corner Vernon was there walking down the hall away from us. We all skid to a stop, Brian and myself almost falling over, and then run in the same direction we came from. John still not letting go of me, like he doesn't want to loose me. See I'm confused. ... You know what I'm gonna ponder later because we just turned another corner and Vernon is at the end drinking some fucking water! Bender pulled me along as we, again, went the way we came. We turned to cut through the English hall before Bender brought me down a set of stairs, the others following.

We ran down the hall until we came to the cross hall. Claire, Brian, and Andy making a move to go right. "Wait," John said. "Wait, hold it." They stopped. "We have to go through the cafeteria." He gestured down the hall with the hand he wasn't using to hold onto my wrist. I pulled my wrist away slightly, but only enough so we held hands and his fingers were the ones to interlock first, I swear on my life.

"No, the activities hall," Andy said.

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about," Bender tried to argue.

"No, you don't know what your talking about." Andy said. Alison made a loud noise, sort of like a squeal, it said, 'let's hurry the fuck up'. "Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way. You can do what you want, mother-head." He then bolted down the hall, followed by Brian whom had grabbed Claire's hand to drag her along. "Come on!" Andy said knowing that Alison and myself weren't following. Alison turned to us and walked backwards stomping her feet trying to get us to follow. After a moment I did, making John follow me for a change, even though it lasted a second because he was in front of me again.

Bender pulled me into the lead with him again. If they were going to go the wrong way, we might as well lead them there. Well, Bender might as well seeing as A) I'm still kind of new here and B) he's pulling me along. We ran down the stairs and turned to run down the second set, damn, I swear this school's tilted. We kept running down the hall, and then turned left to only see that, just like Bender anticipated. That hall was going to be blocked off by fucking grates. Bender released my hand only to slam his against the grates.

"Shit," Andy growled.

"Great idea, jerk-off," Bender growled as I stopped besides him, Brian on the other side still holding Claire's hand.

"Fuck you," Andy growled.

"Fuck you!" Claire yelled at Andy. "Why didn't you listen to Bender?"

"We're dead," Brian said stating the obvious.

John groaned softly and looked to me. "No," he said to the others staring right at me. "Just me." He took his weed out of his pocket and shoved it down the front of Brian's pants. "Get back to the library, and keep my weed on ya." He ran down the hall. We watched him for a moment before I bolted after him.

"Alex!" Brian called after me.

I didn't stop and just kept following John. I turned the corner only to be thrust into the wall by the same person I was following. His hands held me against the wall by my forearms. "Aleksandra go back, go the _fuck_ back." he said.

I shook my head. "I can't let you do thiz alone."

"And I can't let Vernon call your father!" He growled tightening his grip as much as he dared. "I can't let your dad hurt you damn it!" He placed his hand against my cheek. "Just let me do this Aleksandra, you have to. I can't ... I can't let your dad do to you what mine does to me anymore." I flinched and looked away. "Please Aleksandra, please." Slowly I nodded, tears threatening to spill. John moved his hands to grab his scarf around my neck, he used the scarf to pull me forward and he kissed me. It was ... well the only way I can describe it is by calling it earth shattering. It was my first _real_ kiss. I plan on cherishing it forever just like Cassie and Emily did with their first kisses. Oh how I would love to tell them about mine like they told me about theirs. He released me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Later Kale," he said jokingly before running down the hall bursting into song.

I stood still for a moment before running down the hall to join the others, who had waited for me. I followed the others hoping that John Bender would be okay, and I knew he would. We were silent, other than our echoing footsteps and the sound of someone, John, singing, _"I wanna be an Airborne Ranger!"_


	7. Chapter 6

_**John**_

Having kissed Aleksandra felt, wonderful. She tasted like gummy worms, and if it was just because she had some for lunch or she just tastes like that, I was willing to find out. I ran down the halls, my little German girl on my thoughts as I belted out 'Airborne Ranger', just for her, just to make her smile. She doesn't smile enough. I know what her father does to her now, I know all the terrible things that happen in that house. I can only guess what else she's hiding from me, but I don't want to think about this. I have to get caught to make sure Aleksandra is safe. Damn, when have I turned into such a sap? Something answered, 'Since you met Aleksandra'. Damn, the voice is right. I treat her better than anyone at this school. Better than my own friends, better than the girls I sleep with. She's just different. I met her on her first day, when she went up to me and asked where the music room was. I only knew because I passed it on my way to shop and its a good place for a smoke. Instead of telling her to 'fuck off', I actually brought her there. I'm fucking insane.

I ran down the hall, pulling at the posters knowing it's piss Dick off even more. As I passed the Gym, a thought crossed my mind and I smirked going inside. I went in, tossing off my jacket and grabbing a basketball off the ball cart. Then, I noticed a lone sneaker and thought, 'Why the hell not?'. I kicked off my left boot and tossed it by my jacket before putting on the white sneaker. I bounced the ball away from the wall and turned to the hoop a scream releasing. "ARGH!!" I yelled. "3! 2! 1!" As I counted down I ran towards the hoop and dunked it with a yell. I grabbed the ball and fist punched the air. "We won! We won!"

"Bender!" Dick's aggravated voice came into the Gym. Awe? Did _I_ piss him off? Good. "Bender! What is this?! What are you doing in here?! What is this?!"

"Hi," I said before crossing the ball between my legs continuously.

"Out!" Dick growled. "That's it Bender! Out! It's over!"

I spun the ball on my finger. "Don't you wanna hear my excuse?"

"Out!"

"I'm thinking about trying out for a scholarship," I said.

"Give me the ball, Bender," Dick said surprisingly calmer. "Give me the ball." Well, we can't have Dick calm now can we?

I bounced the ball before faking a throw to him. He flinched, I did it again, and he flinched. Then, just to piss him off, I rolled the ball to him. Damn, that got him even more pissed. He fucking kicked the ball at me, I jumped loosing the white sneaker, and walked to my things. Dick walked in front of them. Surprise, surprise. So, I went around him and grabbed my stuff before leaving with only one shoe on. I smirked, Aleksandra's gonna have a laugh with this.

_**Aleksandra**_

I bit my lip as we waited, it was agreed upon that we were going to stay seated till John and Vernon got there after John was caught. I used my paper to write John a little note and sliped it in his jacket pocket, along with his knife. I kept silent. No one asked what happened between Bender and myself, though I think Alison knew. I kept fiddling with his scarf, I plan on kidnapping it later, tugging of the strings and pressing my face into it. It smelt of cigarettes, weed, and ... John Bender. I guess it's becoming my new comfort zone, he better not plan on taking it back anytime soon. The door opened and I looked up. John was looking straight at me when he came in. He smirked to me, which I promptly returned.

"Mr. Wise-guy here had taken it upon himself to go to the Gymnasium," Vernon said as Bender sat in his normal seat in front of me after moving his jacket. "I'm sorry to inform you, you are going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O-H-O-O," John spelled out.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender?" Vernon said. "Like the false alarm you pulled Friday," Oh, so that's why he's here _today_. "False alarms are really funny, aren't they?" He paused. "What if your home," Nope he won't care. "What if your family," He cares less about them than his home. "What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir, it's in Johnson's underwear," he said. Brian's eyes went wide, but he said nothing. Andy snickered at the truth. The truth is always the best thing to give especially if it was incredibly funny. I was taught to always tell the truth, and I do, in my own smart mouth way. And, apparently, so does Bender.

"Oh you think he's funny?" Vernon asked. "You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin, is that is? Let me tell you something, look at him. He's a bum." I opened my mouth the yell at Vernon, but John reached over and took one of my hands that was lying across my desk. He gave it a quick reassuring squeeze before letting go so Vernon didn't see. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years, you'll see how god damn funny he is." He walked to Bender. "What's a matter John?" he asked. "You gonna cry?" There was a long silence that I wanted nothing more than to interrupt but one look from John made me stay quiet. Damn it, he's making me do as I'm told. I never do as I'm told that I'm so strongly against. Vernon grabbed John's arm saying, "Let's go."

John sung his arm while standing growling, "Keep your fucking hands off me!" He moved past Vernon saying, "I expect better manners from you, Dick." As they made a move to leave, Bender stopped next to Andy and placed his sunglasses besides him. "For better hallway vision." He slapped Andy's arm as they walked away. Bender gave me a look that read 'I'll be okay' before leaving. He pushed things off the Librarian's desk and slammed to door behind him, which Vernon had to re-open to follow. We all watched in silence as the strongest one of us left.

_**John**_

I sat on the table in one of the supply closets. Dick came in and slammed the door behind him. "That's the last time, Bender," he said. "That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?" I didn't look at him. "I make 31,000 dollars a year and I've got a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But someday, someday man, when your out of here and you forget all about this place and they've forgotten all about you, and your wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'll be there." What? I looked up at him. "That's right." he said. "And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt."

No fucking way. "You threatening me?" I asked.

"What you gonna do about it?" he asked. I glanced away. Fuck I can't do anything! "You think any-body's gonna believe you? You think anybody is gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here, they love me around here, I'm a swell guy. Your a lying sack of shit. And everybody knows it." He paused. "Oh your a little tough guy." He pulled off his coat. "Hey, hey. Get on your feet pal! Lets find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now how tough you are!" He's fucking insane. "Come on I'll give you the first punch. Come on man, right here just take the first shot." He came towards me, causing me to lean away from him. I wasn't ever gonna breathe on him wrong, knowing him he'll say I punched him if I did. "Come on I'm begging you. Take a shot right here. Come on! Just take one shot, that's all I need. One swing." I just stared at him, he is the fucking craziest person I ever met. He moved away and then faked a punch at me causing a small involuntary flinch to escape me. "That's what I thought," he said. "Your a gutless turd." He turned and began to walk out of the room but stopped. "You know, Johann (Yo-han) would love to find out where his daughter got that new scarf," he said causing me to automatically look at him.

Something inside me snapped. "Don't you even fucking think about her." I growled. I didn't even know I said it till Vernon spoke again.

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" he asked trying to draw me in again. "You gonna hit me?" He was trying to bring me in again, but I wasn't gonna fall for his shit. Dick snorted. "That's what I thought." He then grabbed his jacket and left. I heard the subtle click of a lock when he left.

My hand fisted as I tried to block out the thoughts of Aleksandra getting hurt because of that bastard. I touched my jacket besides me and felt something inside the pocket. I pulled out my pocket knife, huh I thought I left it in the library, and a note. I unfolded the note and read what was written in delicate hand writing.

_Hey John = )_

_I guess its not the time for smily faces ... John, don't take anything Vernon is going to say to you personal, though it may seem that way; don't believe it. But, if you cant help but believe it, know that Im with you 100%, okay? = ) I don't want you to stay locked up in where ever the hell Vernon put you ... so I gave you your knife back to escape. I'll be waiting for you to come back, I'll be sitting next to Andy if you'd like to know. He and I have some talking that needs to be done._

_3 Aleksandra _

I smirked at the note. Guess Aleksandra wants me out of here as much as I want to get out. I flipped open the knife and said, "I better not disappoint."

_**Aleksandra**_

When John left I went to Andy and asked if I could talk to him. Claire choose that point to get up and move to talk to Brian, since Alison isn't the most talkative person to new people. Andy and I talked about what he knew about me, and apparently he didn't know that much. All my father said about me was that I was 'a good money making slut'. Andy connected some dots, and figured out that I was just used as a _personal_ punching bag, seeing as my father called every woman a slut. Punching bag, yes. Personal, not so much. "Zo you vont tell anyone?" I asked from my spot on the table.

Andy shook his head saying "No" just as a loud scream of "Oh Shit!" and a crash sounded. All of us looked to the noise. We looked to the stairs and Bender walked down them causing me to laugh.

They looked at him as though he grew a second head. "Forgot my pencil," he said with a smirk in my direction. He walked to his desk, where Brian was now sitting with Claire, and retrieved the forgotten pencil.

"God damn it!" Vernon's voice cried. I quickly ducked into a seat and Bender ducked underneath the desk Andy and I were sitting at. Vernon came into the room, slamming the door behind him. "What in god's name is going on in here?!" he demanded. We shrugged. "What was that ruckus?"

"Ah, what ruckus?" Andy asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus," Vernon exclaimed.

Brian spoke up, "Can you describe the ruckus sir?"

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it," Vernon growled.

Underneath the table, I felt Bender move and the he groaned when he slammed his head against the table. To cover it up Andy slapped the table a few times, and John answered with two bangs. It actually sounded like Andy asked 'You okay?' and John replied with an 'Im fine'.

"What is this?" Vernon asked. Andy made a zipper noise as a better cover-up. "What is that? What-What is that? What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andy asked.

"Really sir," Claire said. "There wasn't an noise."

I felt John trailing his hands up the sides of my thighs, I tried to push them away by pushing my legs farther apart. Big mistake. He pushed his face in between my thighs, kisses trailing them. I took in a deep breath, my body stiffening. I stayed still for a moment before slamming my legs closed against his face as it got closer to my core. He made a groan in pain which I covered up by coughing. The others joined me in this little coughing fest we were having. Throughout the coughing, I was kicking him making him groan in pain and try to stop me by holding onto my calves.

"That noise?" Claire asked. "Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't," Vernon said crossing his arms. "That was not the noise I was talking about. Now I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." In the back Alison began to laugh. "You make book on that missy," he growled. "And you!" he said pointing to myself. "I will not be made a fool of." He turned and left, one of those sanitary toilet seats stuck in his pants.

When he left the whole room, save myself and Bender since he didn't see, began laughing. I began kicking John under the table, my anger growing as he tried to grab my calves to make me stop. "Aleksandra stop it!" he growled.

Alison jumped up and ran to me, pulling me into a stand. "_Beruhigen Sie unten. Es ist nur _John_. Niemand möchte Sie verletzen._" she hissed. 'Calm down. It's only John. No one wants to hurt you.'

"_Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich dachte nicht. Ich weiß, dass es nur _John_ ist._" I muttered. 'I know, I know. I wasn't thinking. I know it's only John.'

"Is she alright?" Andy asked Alison.

I pushed away from the hug I had pulled Alison into and glared at them all. "Im fine," I growled. I shook my head of the thoughts, the memories before saying in a softer voice, "Im fine."

"Aleksandra," John said. He had gotten out from under the table and, though his face didn't show it, I saw in his eyes that he was terrified for what had happened.

I walked past him and punched him in the shoulder. I smirked saying, "Don't do zat again."

John smirked back at me, realizing that I wasn't angry at him like he thought I was. It just ... I wasn't used to those things meaning anything other than pain. Bender took my hand, interlocking our fingers, and went to Brian asking, "So Ahab, kivon my doobage?" I rolled my eyes, only a freak like Bender would do that. It took Brian a second but then he realized what John wanted him to do and pulled the dope out of his pants.

"Yo wastiod," Andy growled. "Your not lighting up in here."

As John lead me away I turned to Andy and said, "Ja 'e iz." Bender squeezed my hand and brought me to sit down with him to light up and have an oh-so-wonderful high.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Aleksandra**_

Bender had me sit on his lap; Brian sat in front of us; and Claire sat on the right. Brian had on Bender's sunglasses, trying to act cool for Claire. John lit a smoke for all four of us, well five. Andy took one and then dissapeared into the Foreign Language lab. I had motioned Alison to follow but she just glared at me, like it was the most vile idea in the word. I looked to Brian, he was fixing the sunglasses to look cool but he only ended up snickering causing us all to laugh. John did this cool little trick where he lit a match with his teeth. He smirked at me before lighting Claire's cig. She took a breath causing us to laugh when she began coughing at the smoke. I took a long drag and blew the smoke at Brian causing him to be a moron and try to catch both the smoke I blew at him and the smoke that escaped his own lips. I began laughing at him, followed by Claire and Bender. Then Brian deciding to be cool said, "Chicks can not hold their smokes, thats what it is."

I felt John chucking underneath me and I rolled my eyes. "Brian you can't even hold your zmoke." I said. "Itz not ze chickz." John smirked and he wrapped one arm around my waist. Brian pushed down the sunglasses and gave me a look causing me to kick him in the leg.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire asked us. "I am so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school."

Brian motioned her over and she moved next to him. He then planted one on her, they pulled back and we were all silent. Till I started giggling uncontrollably. My giggling got so bad I fell off Bender's lap onto the floor where I just kept giggling. God, this shit gives me the giggles every time. Claire then joined me on the floor, the both of us giggling out of control. I looked up and saw Bender giving Brian a high five, only to push him over his legs flying into the air. This cause Claire and myself to giggle even harder, so hard that we were crying.

The subtle rock music that had been playing in the Foreign Language lab grew louder as Andy stopped outside taking a long drag of his cig. A large smile grew on his face and he trew away the cig before unzippering his hoodie. He then did a cartwheel, the hoodie began to fall off his arms so he threw it off the balcony. He then went around dancing crazily to the music doing summersaults and hitting the flags. He jumped onto the bench in front of the large clock and took off his sweater throwing it down to us. Claire sat besides Brian as he whistled up at Andy and Bender pulled me back into his lap. Andy then continued going around, jumping over bookshelves and making himself seam like 'King of the Library'. He kept going still jumping off the walls and dancing crazily as he came back to the Foreign Language lab. Andy went inside the still smoke filled room and slammed the door shut before releasing a loud animalistic yell that shattered the glass. I looked to Alison, where she just watched Andy. Well, I guess that confirms my earlier thoughts; she does like Andy.

_**Andy**_

The high we were on was wearing down. I sat with Brian laughing about what his parents had planned on naming him. Aleksandra was walking around holding a clipboarded piece of paper where she kept writing something down humming to herself. Bender and Claire were somewhere else looking through each other's things last I heard. And Alison ... I don't know where she was or what she was doing. "No, no way man," I laughed. Brian just told me his parents wanted to name him ... Marian. "You got a middle name?"

"Ya, guess," Brian said.

"Your middle name is Ralph!" We turned to see Alison standing by that stupid statue clutching her bag. "As in puke." She walked towards us. "Your birthday is March 12, Your 5' 9 and a half, you weight a hundred and thirty pounds. And your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-" she sat down besides Brian before saying "3." She held a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Wow," I said. "Are you psychic?"

"No," she said simply.

"Well then would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Brian asked as interested as I am to figure out how she knew.

Alison smirked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. "I stole you wallet," she said with a triumphant smile.

"Give it to me," Brian said.

"No," she was still smirking.

"Give it." She pouted a little before tossing it to him. "This is great! You are a thief too, huh?" Brian growled.

"No," she said offended. I leaned back watching them, well mainly her. "I'm not a theif."

"Multi-talented," Brian said checking his wallet.

"What's there to steal?" she asked watching him. "Two bucks and a beaver shot."

This sparked my interest. "A what?"

"He has a nuddie picture in there I saw it, it's perverted." Alison said.

I smiled. "Alright, let's see it."

_**Claire**_

I was looking through John's wallet at all the pictures of girls he had while he ... ugh gross! He was brushing his teeth with my eyebrow brush. "Are all these your girlfriends?" I asked him glancing to Aleksandra to make sure she wasn't listening before I asked. I knew she and John had a thing, we all knew. It was kind of obvious.

"Some of them," he said placing the brush down to find something else to amuse him, though I think only Alex can do that.

"What about the others?" I asked. Though I wasn't friends with Alex I didn't want to see John of all people hurt her. She seamed almost screwed up as Alison, if not more so.

"Well," he said picking up my perfume, "Some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider." He sprayed the perfume and smelt it wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"Consider what?" I asked.

"Consider whether or not I want to hang out with them." John seamed to be getting a little agitated with the subject.

"You don't believe in just one guy one girl?" I asked.

John stiffened before asking, "Do you?"

I nodded. "Ya, it's the way it should be."

"Well not for me," he said. I could tell he was just trying to be tough, because when I asked 'why not' he got defensive and growled. "Why do you got so much shit in your purse?!"

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" I pushed.

"I asked you first," he said.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I never throw anything away."

"Well, neither do I," he said.

"Oh," I said rolling my eyes.

He glared at me. "'Oh' what?"

I leaned towards him. "Shouldn't you really start to," I gestured to Alex who was walking around humming to herself as she wrote something down, "for her."

John pulled back. "Why the hell do you care?" he growled.

I shrugged. "I don't really, but you do, and she does." He turned away. "John don't think none of us can see it. If it were anyone else that had done what you had done to her earlier she'd still be huddling in a corner and you know it. You wouldn't have sent her back if she was anyone else. You wouldn't have given yourself so many Saturdays if she meant as little as these girls do." I waved around the pictures.

"Claire, just shut the hell up," John growled knowing that I was right. He had fallen for the gray-eyed German girl, and his anger and silence proved that. Now he just has to admit it.

_**Andy**_

Alison still sat with us as I went over Brian's fake ID. "This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen," I told him. "You realize you made yourself 68?"

Brian chucked, "Oh. I know, I know. I goofed it."

"What do you need a fake ID for?" I asked him.

Brian rolled his eyes and said like it was the obvious reason in the world, "So I can vote."

Okay then. I went back to find more mistakes in it when Alison said suddenly, "You wanna see what's inside my bag?"

"No," Brian and I said together.

Alison got this defensive look on her face and dumped her bag out in the space between herself and Brian. Random odds and ends fell from her bag, like clothes and girly things.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asked.

"Ya," she said. "I always carry this much shit in my bag." She paused. "You never know when you may need to jam."

Brian then turned to her and asked, sort of insensativly, "Are you going to be like a shopping bag lady? You know, like sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes, that kind of thing."

"I'll do what I have to do," she said.

"Well, why do you have to do anything?" he asked.

"My home life," she said slowly, "is unsatisfying."

Brian gave her a look. "So, your saying you'll subject yourself to the violet dangers of these Chicago streets because your home life is _unsatisfying_?"

Alison tried not to show it, but she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I don't have to run away and live on the street. I can run away and I could go to the ocean. I can go to the country. I can go to the mountains. Israel, Africa, Afghanistan."

"What about Alex?" I asked.

"What?" Alison asked surprised I said something to her.

"What about Alex? I mean you live next door to her, your her friend, what about her?" I pushed.

Alison gave sort of a glare. "She'd come with me. I'm not going to leave her there _alone_ with _him_." She spat the words 'alone' and 'him' like they were poison on her tongue. I guess she knew about what Alex's father did to her then, it's understandable that Alex would tell someone that was so close to her. That meant that Carl probably knew too, but Brian clearly didn't. I can only wonder why she didn't tell him. There was silence before she started to just shake her head. "Never mind, forget it, every thing's cool." She began to put her things away.

I leaned forward. "What's the deal?"

"No," she kept shaking her head putting away her things. "There's no deal Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Now you're carrying all that crap abound in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

I must have struck a cord because she growled, "Eat shit," out at me before getting up and walking away. And for some reason that stung, a lot, to be told that by Alison. I don't think I would have bothered me as much had it been anyone else but her.

"The girl is an island in herself," Brian said giving her things a little push away from him.

I tossed his wallet at him and followed her. She was leaning over a bookcase, it made me feel terrible to see her like that, because I knew I was the one to cause it. She looked up and glared at me when I came to her. I leaned on the side of the bookcase and said, "Hey," looking everywhere but at her. I don't know why I felt so terrible to see her like that and it was sort of freaking me out. "You wanna talk?" I asked her finally looking at her.

"No," she said.

"Why not?"

Alison was silent for a long moment before saying, "Go away."

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked her.

"Go away!" she growled. I stared at her for a long moment before pushing off the bookcase and turning away from her. I didn't want to, but she wanted me to so I was going to do it. "You have problems," she said causing me to turn.

"Oh, _I_ have problems?" I asked suddenly angry.

"You do everything everybody tells you to do, that's your problem!" she growled angrily. She looked almost ready to burst into tears.

"Okay fine," I said. "But I didn't dump my purse out onto the couch and invite people into _my_ problems." I walked towards her. "Did I?" She remained silent giving me the chance to ask, "So what's wrong?" She looked ready to say something, but couldn't form the words. "What is it?" Still nothing causing me to think the worst. "Is it bad? Real bad?" Nothing. "Parents?" I supplied. She didn't say anything so I leaned against the bookcase waiting for her to answer.

Then, finally I looked to her, seeing her eyes red and puffy almost flowing over in tears. "Ya," she whispered.

I nodded. I understood. My parents pushed me and drove me to do things that I didn't want to do. "What'd they do to you?" I asked.

"They ignore me," she said.

"Ya," I said nodded. I got what she meant, if only my parents did that.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Aleksandra**_

"Hey Alex!" I heard Brian call to me. I looked up just in time to see myself almost fall down a flight of stairs.

"OH ZHIT!" I gasped as I actually did fall. I tripped down the first step. I was able to catch myself so I was fine, but the papers I was working on fluttered to the ground where everyone had gathered at my cry.

"Alex you okay?" Andy asked me.

I nodded. "Ja, I'm fine." I straightened myself and walked downstairs where John had picked up all of my paper and was looking through them.

"What's all this?" Bender asked me flipping through the pages.

Claire looked over his shoulder. "Music sheets?" she asked me.

Slowly, I nodded. "Ya, I do zis zometimez. Not pay attention till either I get 'urt or end up being snapped out of it." I shrugged. "I don't know vhat bringz it on but I just _have_ to start making muzic sheetz. I have a whole crap load in my bag."

Brian took the sheet's from Claire, who had a some point taken them from Bender. "What's this for?"

I shrugged. "It's just a zong. It'z really crappy to cuz I haven't played it yet but it might be prezentable if I ever get a chanze to practice." Alison gave me a look making me roll my eyes and mouth 'bite me'. I didn't get a chance to practice. My dad doesn't like me to make noise and he doesn't know I even own a guitar. I bought it with my own money, I didn't want to steel it because it didn't feel right. I can only practice at school, one of the many reasons I stay after.

"So you wrote this?" Andy asked getting a better look at the music sheets.

I nodded. "Ja." He kept giving me a strange look. "Vhat?"

"Play it for us," he said.

My face paled, or at least I'm pretty sure it did. "_Wa-Was_?" My German accent went into overdrive forcing me to speak German when he asked that; it always does when I'm nervous, terrified, or surprised. At this moment I was all three.

Brian smiled to me. "Ya, that sounds like a good idea."

They where all looking at me with smiles making me bite my lip. "Oh fine," I sighed. I took the music sheets from Bender, "Just not thiz one. If I ever let you listen to it, it'll be finished."

"Fair enough," Claire said.

I rolled my eyes and lead them to my bag and opened it, pulling out a small binder that was bulging with music sheets. "Pick one," I said holding out the book only to have it snatched away by Alison. I rolled my eyes, damn they're making me do that a lot huh? Alison already heard most of these, she's the first person that actually ever wanted to hear me play, Carl came after that when we became friends. Alison shoved the binder back into my hands and pointed to the music on the open page. _Cassie_.

I glared at her, "Really?" I asked irritated. Alison smirked making my glare darken to 6.66 'better-run-I'm-Satan-in-disguise'. "Bitch," I said to her ignoring the small glare from Andy sent my way. I pulled the black Fender acoustic guitar out of the case and wrapped the lime green strap around myself and pulled the bright purple guitar pick from the strings. "Your all zure you vant to hear thiz?" I asked.

"Yes," they replied together, almost like a robot, fucking creepy.

"Even if it zucks?" I asked again trying to get them to change their minds. Alison walked up to me and pushed me so I was sitting on the desk and put my hands in the correct positions. "You're a bitch," I said to her.

Alison rolled her eyes and growled to me, "Just play Alex."

Like she told me to I began to slowly strum the beginning to one of the few songs I memorized. I didn't looked at my fingers while the intro went on, but rather at the rest of them as they sat down. John took one of the chairs, seeing as I had to use one to support the guitar, and sat in it backwards facing me. Brian sat in one of the chairs with Claire sitting between his legs, Andy sat at the base of the statue, while Alison leaned against it besides him.

"**The question asked in order**," At their shocked experssions, I guess they didn't think I was going to play this terribly _and_ sing. Sorry to disappoint. My accent was no where in my music, I mean there are a few that call for the accent or are in German or Russian, but this song was one that had to be in English. "**To save her life or take it. The answer 'no', avoided death / And 'yes' would make it. "Do you believe in God" / Written on the bullet? Say 'yes' to pull the trigger**," I glared at the ground while singing, "**And my sister Cassie pulled it**." I continued strumming before fully stopping and changing the tune. "**They didn't love their lives so much / As to shrink from death. Inspired in their footsteps / We will march ahead. Don't be shocked / That people die / Be surprised / Your still alive.**" The tune then changed back to before.

"**All heads are bowed in silent reverence / The floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembrance / The alter is filled with hearts of repentance / Perfect love kills all fear / Rejoice in this deliverance.**" I changed the tune back for the chorus. "**They didn't love their lives so much / As to shrink from death. Inspired in their footsteps / We will march ahead. Don't be shocked / That people die / Be surprised / Your still alive.**" I stopped singing and played the closing which was the same as the opening.

I didn't look to them as I said, "Zis vas ze softer version. Ze other iz meant more for an electric guitar zan acoustic. If I tried to play zat one it'd zound vorse zan zis one did."

"Play another," Claire said suddenly.

"Vhat?" I asked looking to her to see her holding the sheet music book. Opened up was the page _Emily_, damn, must they have me play these two? The most meaningful songs I have. "Zat one?" I asked her and she nodded. I nodded back trying to keep tears at bay.

Slowly I bring myself to play the song. As I played the intro it gave me the time to calm myself. Another one of my songs that had to sung with no accent. "**Smiles and her laughter / It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time. Regardless of our distance and our hope / Grows greater. Trapped by pretty eyes and letters / For all time. The only thing that I've been waiting for. I hope it's something worth the waiting / 'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real. Thunder storms could never stop me / 'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily.**" The guitar solo began and the quickly ended.

"**She's simple yet confusing / Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words / They tremble. Days seem like years in this month of December / The winter / Coldens me for I have yet to sleep. And never / Will I give up trying / 'Cause you're everything to me.**" Another three second guitar solo. "**I hope it's something worth the waiting / It's the only time that I ever feel real. 'Cause thunder storms could never stop me / 'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily.**" I stopped playing and sang sadly. "**There's no one in the world like Emily.**"

"That was amazing," Brian said making me snap my head to him.

I smirked. "Ya, vell zats also all you guys can get me to play. My fingerz kill since I haven't played in almost two veeks." To prove a point I flexed the fingers in my left hand. I choose to ignore the comment Brian made about it being good, he doesn't have to lie to me, I suck and I know it.

_**John**_

I never expected Aleksandra to play like _that_. I knew it was going to be good, but, not that amazing. And what pisses me off is that I can tell she doesn't think she's any good. She is good, better than half the crap musicans out there that get millions because of their shitty music. Aleksandra on the other had does beautiful, meaningful music and she isn't aloud to play it from what I gather. "Wow," I said making them look to me. "You don't suck."

Aleksandra rolled her eyes. "Sure I don't." She turned away and began to pack up her things.

"No," Claire said backing me up. "That was really good. What inspired it?"

Aleksandra froze, noticeably. "It izn't about anyone."

Claire frowned. "I didn't said it was about someone." She paused. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Aleksandra shook Claire off when she tried to grab her shoulder. "Nothing," she growled. "Nothing's wrong _Prinzessin_." Aleksandra moved to go back up the stairs but I grabbed her wrist after motioning the others to leave us to talk alone. "John, pleaze, juz drop it."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let her fucking drop this. "Can't drop it now rock-star. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she muttered. "Nothing'z wrong." She gave me a weak smile. "Zey're happy and zey're gone. Zey ezcaped." She twisted her wrist from my weakened grasp and left up the stairs leaving me to think about what she was talking about.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Aleksandra**_

Somehow everyone ended up with me sitting in a little circle. I was leaning against the bookshelf with Claire on my left and Bender on my right. Both were leaning against pole across one another. My feet ended up lying on John's ankles. Andy sat across from me against the railing, on his left was Allison and his right was Brian. They didn't bother to talk to me about my little breakdown. So, somehow, we ended up asking each other random questions. Now it was Andy's turn to answer.

"What would I do for a million dollars?" he asked. "I guess, I'd-ah, go as little as I had to."

"That's boring," Claire said. Thank god she said it, I didn't want to.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" Andy asked her.

"The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit." Claire explained rolling her eyes. "Like umm," she smirked. "Would you drive to school naked?" Oh, mental applause Claire!

Andy chuckled, slightly nervously. "Umm, ah-would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course."

"In the spring or winter?"

"Doesn't matter," she paused. "Spring." NO! You should have picked winter!

"In the front of the school or the back of the school?"

"Either one."

Andy paused. "Yes."

Claire gave him a look before Allison broke the sudden silence. "I'd do that." she said. I rolled my eyes, and here comes the compulsive lying. "I'll do anything that's sexual and I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Your lying."

"I already have," Allison said glancing at me. Oh, I won't rat her out. This lie I am willing to sit through. "I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal." She took a long pause. "I'm a nymphomaniac." I smirked. YES! That's what I was waiting for! Thank you Allison!

"Lier," Claire said.

Brian looked at Allison with his little virgin eyes. "Are your parents aware of this?" he asked cutely. Bender tapped my ankle making me look to his questioning eyes, I only smirked and motioned with my eyes to pay attention.

"The only person I told was my shrink," she paused. "And Alex."

I gave her a glare when she brought me into this. "What'd you do when she told you?" Andy asked me.

I shrugged. "Nozing really. Zhe vants to do zat zen fine, az long az zhe doezn't do anything zat can get her killed, zen I'm okay vith it." Alright, I actually didn't exactly lie to him. I really don't care what zhe doez, az long az it izn't dangerouz (being a nymphomaniac is dangerous with all the freaks out there).

"What'd your shrink do?" Andy asked Allison.

Allison smirked. "He nailed me."

There was a moment of silence before Claire rolled her eyes. "Very nice."

"I don't think that from a legal stand point what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him."

A look of disgust grew on Claire's face. "He's an adult."

"Ya," Allison nodded. "He's married too."

Claire made a disgusted noise. "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well the first few times-"

"First few times?! You mean he did it more than once?"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?" Claire asked.

I chuckled. "I azk her zat on a daily baziz."

"Obviously, she's crazy if she's screwing a shrink." Brian said.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked. Oh god, not this subject AGAIN!

Claire paused before answering smartly, "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

Claire looked to to John and myself. "Wait, didn't we already cover this?"

"Neither of you answered the question." John said.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire said. Thank you Claire! I _really_ don't want to talk about _that_ either.

"It's kind of a double edged sword isn't it?" Allison asked.

"A what?"

"Well if you say you haven't your a prude. If you say you have your a slut." Allison gave me a look telling me that she would _never_ think about me that way. "It's a trap. You want to but you can and when you do you wish you didn't. Right?"

"Wrong," the Princess said.

"Or," Allison said adding in another edge to the sword. "Are you a tease?"

Andy spoke up. "She's a tease."

"Oh, sure, why don't you just forget it?"

"Oh your a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." Andy argued. Well, he's kind of right. Even when we don't know we're doing it, we're being a tease.

Bender spoke up. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." He looked at me during that statement making me flush and try to move my legs off his only to have him grab them and pull them farther up onto his lap.

"I don't do anything!" Claire said in shock.

"That's why," Allison said with a large smile. "You're a tease."

"Okay," Claire said getting angry. "Let me ask you a few questions."

"I already told you everything."

"No, doesn't it bother you to sleep around with someone you don't even love? Don't you want any respect?" Okay, Claire what your saying will _not_ help you in the long run.

"I don't screw to get respect," Allison lied. "That's the difference between you and me."

Claire rolled her eyes. "It's not the only difference I hope."

"Face it," Bender said. "You're both teases."

"I'm not a tease," Claire and I said together.

John turned his attention to Claire. "Sure you are. Sex is your weapon, you said it yourself. You use it to get respect."

Claire paused thinking back. "No, I never said that. She twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?" John asked.

"I don't use it, period!"

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender pressed. At this point I was going to burst into laughter.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!"

"Well if you just answer the question." John said causing the other two to start up in trying to get Claire to break and answer the question. They began talking at the same time pressuring her into snapping, which she did.

"NO! I NEVER DID IT!" she growled angrily.

There was a long silence before Allison admitted, "I never did it either." Claire looked at Allison with wide eyes making the basket-case smile. "I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar."

"You are such a bitch!" Claire growled as Brian looked at the two with wide eyes. Claire because she too is a virgin and Allison because she lied, and is in fact also a virgin. "You did that just to fuck me over."

"I would do it though," Allison admitted. "If you love someone it's okay." I flinched again at what she said. She's right. It's only okay if you love someone. That's why Emily left.

"I can't believe your so weird." Claire said ragging on my friend. "You don't sat anything all day and when you open your mouth you unload all these tremendous lies all over me."

Andy sided with Allison, which I still think is way too cute. "Your just pissed off she got you to admit to something you didn't want to admit to."

"Okay fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre?" Andy asked. "I mean we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it that's all."

"Oh, how are you bizarre?" Claire asked not believing him.

Andy couldn't answer, but Allison did for him. "He can't think for himself."

Andy nodded softly. "She's right. Do you guys know what-a what I did to get in here?" Yes, but I wasn't going to ruin this. Andy needed to tell everyone what had happened. He needed to let it all out. "I taped Larry Lester's buns together."

Claire laughed a little while Brian asked, "That was you?"

Andy nodded. "Ya, you know him?"

"Ya, I know him."

"Ya, well then you know how hairy he is right?" Andy asked. Bender smirked, listening to Andy speak. It's not funny John. "Well when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some- and some skin too."

"Oh my god," Claire said disgusted.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know when he was in school, all the wild things he used to do. And I, I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone right? So, I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. And, he's kind of skinny, he's weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him, and started whaling on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and-and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation, the fucking humiliation he must have felt, it must have been unreal. I mean, how-how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way, it's all because of me and my old man." Andy was getting ready to cry.

"You ztart by zaying your sorry," I whispered softly. "Zen if he acceptz, which he probably vill vhen he zeez how truly zorry you are, you tell him you'll do anyzing to get him to forgive you."

Andy looked at me surprised. "Ya, and what about my old man."

I shrugged. "Unlezz he beats ze zhit out of you, fuck him. He'z vhat made you do zat, so forget about ze jerk-off and apologize"

There was silence before Andy spoke again. "Oh god, I fucking hate him. He's like this-this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore. 'Andrew!'" he said using his father's voice. "'You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! Win!' You son of a bitch." Andy cried. "You know sometimes, I wish my knee would give, then I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. Then he could forget all about me." As Andy spoke about how his father was I couldn't help but think of my own. How he wasn't always like this, about how when my mom was still alive he actually cared. Once she died, he wouldn't give a shit about anyone but himself. He trust his wants and needs onto his own family pushing away everyone that didn't listen to him. Now that I was the only one left he wasn't going to let me go very easily.

"I think," Bender said. "Your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling."

"Don't forget mine. Zey could ztart a fucking team." I muttered. All three of us shared a small, pathetic chuckle.

There was silence that was quickly filled when Brian spoke, "That's like me you know, with my grades. Like-like when I step outside my self, kinda, and when I look in at myself, ya know. ... And-and I see me ... I don't like what I see. I really don't." I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears while rubbing my wrists. Damn it, why is it that everything about these people wants me to tell them the truth, all of it. And not my sarcastic truths, but real truths. Why damn it? WHY?!

Though I couldn't see how Claire said it, I heard it in her voice as she spoke and felt that she truly was concerned when she asked, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?"

"It sounds stupid but," he paused. "It's because I'm failing shop." Slowly I opened my eyes, wanting to see Brian as he spoke rather than just listen. See how this effected him. "He had this assignment, ya know, to make this ceramic elephant. And we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to-it was like a lamp, and when you pulled the trunk, the light was supposed to go on. And my light didn't go on. I got an F on it, I've never gotten an F in my life." I watched from the corner of my eye as Bender gave Brian a 'you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me' look. "When I signed up, for the coarse I mean, I thought I was playing it real smart. You know, I'd take shop, and it'd be such a great way to maintain my grade point average."

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" John asked clearly irritated.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian asked.

"_I_ take shop," John said. "And so does Aleksandra." Brian looked to me and I gave a small nod. Bender and I were both in shop, ya, but I was in the class after him, he only knew that because he got stuck cleaning up one day and saw me. Bender continued, "You must be a fucking idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, your a genius because you can't make a lamp."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry."

"Bender did you know that without trigonometry there would be no engineering?"

"Without lamps there would be no light."

"Okay," Claire interrupted their 'lovers quarrel'. "Neither one of you is better than the other one."

"I can write with my toes," Alison said unexpectedly. "I can also eat, brush my teeth,-"

"With your feet?" Claire asked.

Alison smirked. "Play 'Heart and Soul' on the piano." They looked to me and I nodded. Yes, Alison can truthfully do all those things with her feet, as weird as it is.

"I can make spaghetti," Brian said.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andy.

"I can- uh- tape all of your buns together," Andy said jokingly.

Claire turned to me. "What else can you do Alex?" she asked. "Other than sing and write music and play the guitar."

I shrugged. There was nothing else I could really do ... well, except. I smirked. "I can contort my body in wayz zat vill make you cringe." My mother was a contortionist slash highflier in the Munich Circus before she met my father. She taught Emily and Cassie all her tricks and then they taught me before ... they left. It's why I did that little move when sitting next to John on the staircase.

They were probably going to make me demonstrate. But John pulled their attention away. "I want to see what Claire can do."

"I can't do anything." she said.

"Now, everybody can do something," Bender said.

Claire thought for a moment before saying, "There's one thing I can do. No, forget it. It's way too embarrassing."

"You ever seen 'Wild Kingdom'?" Bender asked. "I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

Claire paused but then agreed. "Okay, but you have to swear to god you won't laugh." John rolled his eyes and crossed himself as Claire took out a lipstick container. My head tilted in curiosity, like a puppy as some have called it. She took off the cap and screwed the lipstick up, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Claire placed the lipstick between her breasts, using her bra as support, before actually applying her lipstick like that. I looked to Brian and saw that he was lying on his sick with a sweet little puppy love smile as he watched her show us her _talent_. After a few moments longer she rose her head showing the now dark lipstick across her lips.

We clapped for her Andy giving out complements. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Andy asked.

"Camp, seventh grade." Claire said putting the lipstick away.

Only Bender had to ruin it. He kept clapping slowly and said, "That was great Claire. My image of you is totally blown."

"Your a shit," Alison said. "You swore to god you wouldn't laugh."

"Am I laughing?" John asked.

"You fucking prick." Andy growled.

And all of a sudden, all the good things everyone had been feeling came crashing down. All the good things I haven't felt in years left as John spoke, "What do you care what I think? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference." But it would, I wanted to yell at him. I would to me. "I may as well not even exist at this school. Remember?" Bender then turned attention to Claire as I slipped my legs off his pulling them to myself. This was too much for me to watch anymore, so all it did was place my head in my knees and listened. "And you," he continued. "don't like me anyway."

"You know I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." Claire said sounding like she was getting ready to cry.

"God your so pathetic. Don't you ever, _ever_, compare yourself to me. Okay? You got everything and I got _shit_. Fucking Rapunzel right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie, isn't here.' I like those earrings Claire."

"Shut up," she said.

"Are those real diamonds Claire?" he pressed. "I bet they are."

"Shut your mouth."

"Did you work for the money for those earrings Claire? Or did your daddy buy those for you?"

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled causing my to flinch.

"I bet be bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for fucking Christmas this year? It was a banner-fucking year at the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said, 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy and don't cry here okay?"

There was silence, as Claire sniffled and whipped her tears. "My god," Andy said. "Are we gonna be like our parents?"

My head shot up and I growled, "Nein." They looked to me surprised, I had been pretty quiet this whole time. "I'm never gonna be like _him_. Never." Brain, and Claire looked completely confused when Andy, Alison, and John all only just slightly understood.

"Not me," Claire said taking their attention off me. "Not ever."

"It's unavoidable." Alison said. "It's just happens. When we grow up, our heart dies."

"Who cares?" Bender asked dismissively. But I could tell he really _did_ care.

"I care," Allison and I said together.

"I know this is a bad time." Brian said interrupting the silence that followed Allison and my statement. "But I was just thinking. What's gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?"

"No," Andy said as I shook my head when Brian asked me the question with his eyes.

"So-so on Monday, what happens?"

"Are we still friends you mean?" Claire asked. "It we're friends now that is."

"Ya."

I watched as Claire beat herself up inside talking to Brian. She really cared about him. "You want to the truth."

"Ya, I want the truth."

Claire sighed softly. "I don't think so." Brian looked away.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked jokingly.

"With all of you," Claire said truthfully.

"That's a real nice attitude Claire," Andy said.

Claire rolled her eyes to him. "Oh, be honest Andy. If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say 'Hi' to be nice and then, cut him all up so your friends didn't know you really liked him."

Andy looked at Brain, who knew that what Claire said would be the likely situation. "No way," Andy said trying to convince himself.

"What if I came up to you?" Allison asked Claire.

"Same exact thing," Claire said sadly. Her sorrow was masked by her words.

"YOU ARE A BITCH!" John yelled suddenly.

"Why?" Claire asked. "I'm a bitch because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

"No," John growled. "Because you know how shitty that is to do to someone. And you don't got the balls to tell your friends that your gonna like who you wanna like."

Claire then turned the tables on him. "Okay what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Allison gave a small teary chuckle. "Or take Brian out to the parking lot to get high? What about Andy for that matter? What about me? What about Alex? What would your friends say if you two were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off. You would probably tell them you were doing it with her so they'd forgive you for being seen with her." I flinched, Claire may be saying cruel things, but her words are truthful. No matter how much we fight it, that's probably what's going to happen.

"Don't you ever talk about any of my friends! You don't know any of my friends! You don't look at any of my friends! And you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to talk to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things that you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor rich drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"Shut up!" Claire yelled kicking him in the leg.

"And as far as being concerned what would happen when Aleksandra and I would walk down the school you can forget it! Because what you said is never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!"

"I hate you," Claire said though the beginnings of crying.

"Ya? Good!"

We were all silent before Brian once again broke it. "Okay, so then Allison, Alex, and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Brian turned to Allison. "Would... you...would you do that to me?"

"Alex is my only friend," Allison said. I looked to her shocked. Allison never outright said that we were friends before, I always said it and she went along with it. Allison gave me a weak smile when she saw me watching her. "But if I had more," she continued. "I don't think the kinds of friends I'd have would mind."

Brian looked to me. "What about you Alex? Would you do that to me?" ziblings. I highly doubt zat's any different zan being friendz."

Brian gave me a weak smile back, just like Allison. "I just wanna tell each of you that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not. Cause I think that's real shitty."

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said.

Brian laughed. "You're so conceited Claire. Your so conceited." He wiped away the tears from saying that to her of all people. "You're so full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

I could tell that his words bothered her more than she was letting on even though she was crying. "I'm not saying that to be conceited. I hate it, I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then, why do you do it?" Brian pressed.

"I don't know, I don't," she sighed. "You don't understand. You aren't friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You just don't understand the pressure they put on you."

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure Claire. Well, FUCK YOU! Fuck you!" He started crying. Making Claire look as though someone just shot her puppy. Brian cried into his elbow, letting it cover his face as he asked, "You know why I'm here today? Do you?!" I knew only because he trusted me enough to tell me. "I'm here because ... Mr. Ryan found ... a gun in my locker."

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andy asked truly concerned for his new friend.

"I tried," Brian said. "You pull the fucking trunk and the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on, I mean I ..." He sat up and stopped talking.

"What's the gun for Brian?" Andy pressed.

"Just forget it," Brian muttered.

"You brought it up man."

Brian didn't answer. "Brian," I said softly. "Juzt tell zem."

He was quiet for a few moments before he said, "I can't have a F. I can't have it, and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Every thing's ruined for me."

"Brian," Claire said softly. Brian angrily hit the stool beside him.

"I was considering my options, you know?" Brian said.

"No," Claire said. "Killing yourself is not an option." I flinched rubbing my wrists. If only Cassie and Emily knew that, if only I did when I tried all those times.

"Well I didn't do i,t now did I? No, I don't think so."

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked.

"No, it was a flare gun." Brian muttered. "Went off in my locker."

"Really?" Andy asked laughing. It's not funny.

"It's not funny." Brian said voicing my thoughts. Andy calmed himself slightly, but it didn't last long before his laughter started up again followed by the others. "Yes, it is," Brian said laughing himself. "Fucking elephant was destroyed."

I glared. "Ztop it," I muttered but they didn't hear me. Tears fell down my cheeks. "ZTOP IT!" I yelled. "ZTOP LAUGHING!" Their laughter quieted down. "Ztop fucking laughing." I said leaving the tears where they were. "It'z not fucking funny. It'z not funny." My eyes were too blurry to see through my tears. "You-you juzt _had _remind me of _zem_ didn't you?" I asked. "You juzt had to make me remember vhat happened to Cassie and Emily."

"What happened?" Allison asked. They all looked to her, surprised she didn't know. Of course she didn't. It hurt too mush to even think about them, let alone _talk_ about them. I shook my head. "Alex tell us."

"Zey vere my older twin zisters," I gave a soft laugh. "Zey vould have turned twenty-two yezterday. Vhen ... vhen I vas thirteen zey stayed home on zeir birthday, ze only _nice_ zing our vater used to let uz do. Zey stayed home. Zey were zeventeen and I skipped my lazt two periods of school juzt so I could celebrate vith zem even though-even though I knew I vas going to get punished. On zeir sixteenth birthday zey went to zis party late at night and zey both had zex, zey weren't ze same after zat. Zey didn't care anymore. I vanted to check on them, to make sure zey were okay. But-but I got home. Emily ... Emily and Cassie alwayz hated zemselves, ve always cut ourselves to relieve ze pain." I rubbed my still very sore wrists harder than before. "Vhen I got home ... Emily, Emily vas hanging from ze stairwell vith her wrists cut." Claire gasped and Andy muttered, 'oh my god'. I ignored them. "She vas still zwinging, and I heard a zump from outside zo she must have only _juzt _killed herzelf. Zen zere vas a loud shot and ... I didn't have to go find Cassie to know she killed herzelf." I looked to them wiping away my tears. "So no, it'z not fucking funny." I paused. "You vanna know vhy I'm here today? Becauze Vernon caught me cutting myzelf in the girlz bathroom after a fucking freshmen zaid she zaw blood on ze floor."

"You-" Claire started. "You tried to kill yourself?"

I glared at her through my tears. "Nein. I juzt hate zeir birthday, vhich makez me hate myzelf, vhich gets me depressed, vhich makes me vant to cut myzelf. I only do it vhen I really fucking hate my life or vhen it's zeir birthday, zometimes Christmaz and my own birthday vhen I'm really reminded how much it suckz zat zey thought zey could get out zo easily vhile I'm stuck here vith zat fucking jerk-off of a vater." There was a long silence.

Allison spoke though the silence. "You wanna know what I did to get in here?" she asked. She smiled at our silence. Oh, _I _knew and I thought she was a fucking saint for it. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do than bother Alex." We all laughed. "Your laughing at me."

"No," Andy said in a squeaky voice through his laughter.

"Ya you are!" Allison said also laughing. Now that I told them, told someone. It felt like a weight lifted off me, like anything could happen now. Anything good.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Allison**_

After we talked and they laughed with me about only coming here today for Alex, we had our own little dance party. It was pretty fun actually, which surprised me. I've only danced to Alex's music and when I was little. It seams that our conversation helped everyone open up and connect with each other. Brian and Claire danced together for a little while, same with Alex and Bender, at different times of course, but still. Myself, Bender, and Alex danced together on the bookshelf, then the boys, then us girls. A smile was firmly placed on all our faces. It's strange how after such serious conversations we can just fool around like this. Soon our party came to an end and Bender left, but not before kissing Alex quickly, which left her blushing. After that we had nothing better to do so we all just sat on the railing, well, except Alex. She sat on the table across from us, a perfect view from where Bender had left. God, she's like a love sick puppy. I sat between Andy and Claire, beside Claire was Brian and they were holding hands. Oh god, gag me.

"Brian?" Claire asked.

"Hm?" he looked to her face rather than the hand holding his.

"Are you going to write your paper?" she asked.

Brian nodded. "Ya, why?"

Claire smiled. "Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

"Well, that's was Vernon wants us to do," Brian said as I felt eyes to my right. Andy was staring at me.

I turned to look at him as Claire spoke. "True, but, I kinda think we'd all say the same thing." Andy turned as soon as his eyes locked with mine for a split second.

"You just don't wanna write your paper. Right?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Claire nodded. "True, but," she glanced at the rest of us. "Well, your the smartest right?" Brian smiled and happily took the compliment. "We trust you."

Brian looked at us. We all nodded, Andy muttering a 'ya', before I felt his eyes on me again. "Alright." Brian said. "I'll do it."

Claire smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Great." Her eyes then shifted to me. We looked at one another before she smiled and tugged on my shirt. "Come on." she said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Alex laughed as Claire jumped down. "Juzt come on Allison. I'll be zere to make sure _Prinzessin_ doesn't kill you," she said teasingly. I sighed and jumped down. And I wish I hadn't because Claire and Alex decided to play Barbie doll with me. 'Your people lessonz are done.' Alex said. Ya, sure they were. And because of that they're playing Barbie. They changed my clothes, and pulled my hair back.

Now Claire was applying brown eyeliner to my eyes, I hate it when other people try to do my makeup. "Don't be afraid." Claire said mockingly.

"Don't stick that in my eye," I said a little freaked.

"I'm not sticking it, just close- just go like that." Claire demonstrated by closing her eyes, keeping her eyebrows raised, and her mouth open. I repeated the motion while Claire muttered, "Good," before continuing. "You know you really do look better without all that black shit on your eyes."

"Hey," I said. "I like that black shit."

"Zis lookz a lot better," Alex said as she substituted Claire to put on the mascara.

Claire then moved in to brush my eyebrows. "Please," I said to Alex's comment. I then looked to Claire, which wasn't hard because she was _right_ there. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Cause your letting me," Claire said with a smile. She put the brush away. "All done."

Alex smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Gotta go. Bye." She then left to see Bender followed by Claire who sat besides Brian reading over his shoulder.

I peaked outside the room. Okay, I can do this. I just have to ... remember what Alex told me before about staying clam. I released a breath and then stepped outside. Andy, who sat directly across from the room on the railing, looked up at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip and walked down the ramp, keeping my eyes locked with his as he jumped down and walked towards me. Claire smiled and nudged Brian to look up. He did and stared at me wide eyed. He smiled apparently thinking that I looked nice. I smiled back. "Thank you," I said softly to both of them before continuing to walk towards Andy.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Why? Claire and Alex did it," I said. I didn't want him to hate me because of what they did. God, I like him. I better not turn into a love sick puppy like Alex. Andy just kept staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong," he said. "It's just, you look so different. I can see your face."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

Andy smiled. "It's good," he said softly making me smile back.

_**John**_

I looked up when I heard the door open. I thought it was going to be Vernon, but it was Aleksandra smiling at me. She closed the door behind herself and leaned against it. "You lost?" I asked her with a smirk.

Aleksandra smiled. "Maybe, I'm trying to find zis guy I like. But it zeems he keepz getting himzelf into trouble for me."

I chuckled watching as she walked towards me. "What's he look like?" I ask.

A blush came across her face as she said, "He 'az longizh brown hair. Gorgeous brown eyez. He lookz like your average tough guy, only better."

I smirked, "Really now?" She walked between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. "So what would he say if I kissed you?"

She laughed. "Don't know, let'z find out." She leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't expect _her_ to kiss me, but I gladly accepted the kiss. I felt her smirk against my lips, oh you little bitch. She pulled back. "Hmm, I guezz he'z not gonna do anyzing," she joked.

"Oh I'm gonna do something," I said before tickling her sides. Laughter erupted from her form making me laugh myself. We didn't care if Vernon caught us, this was just for us this moment; it was something that we might not have later.

_"Nien, nein nein."_ She laughed tears prickling her eyes. _"Stoppen Sie es John! Stoppen Sie es!"_ Even though I can't speak German, I can sure as hell tell what she's saying.

"No chance, doll," I said continuing to tickle her. Her laughter grew until I couldn't take it anymore and began kissing her. Her laughter calmed down throughout the kiss. Damn she sure can kiss! She pulled away and kissed my neck making me shiver at the feeling. Girls had kissed my neck before, but never in the way that she did. She pulled back and smiled to me. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her, running my hand through her hair.

She shrugged. "To let you know zat you can," she said softly before doing it again. I pulled her back and did it to her letting the hand in her hair fall down to behind her neck.

When I pulled back to survey the dark blue-purple hickey I gave her she was bitting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. "Now that's hot," I told her. She opened her eyes just before I kissed her again. Aleksandra then pulled away with a small frown. "What?" I asked her running my hand through her hair, messing it up a bit so it looked pretty sexy.

She gave me a sad smile before saying, "Vernon vill be coming zoon, and I can't let him zee me 'ere." She kissed me again. "I'll zee you vhen ve get out, okay?"

I smirked. "Sure thing, babe." Aleksandra went to the door and opened it slowly making sure that Vernon wasn't down the hall forcing her to use my escape, luckily he wasn't there so all I had to do was watch her as she left.

_**Aleksandra**_

As soon as I stepped out into the hall I quickly went back in making John look at me in both confusion and shock. "Vernon'z down ze damn hall," I said making John jump up. It was sweet how worried he looked for me. No one has ever really looked at me like that, well other than Allison of course.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and pulling me to the vent. He knelt on the desk and pushed the vent aside before helping me onto the desk and giving me a boost into the vent. I heard him chuckle and then remembered I was wearing a skirt. "Black lace boy shorts, very nice," he chuckled.

"Zhut up," I growled blushing brightly as I got fully into the vent.

Bender laughed harder before saying, "Go left till you find the hole I made. Since your lighter then me have Sporto help you down." He then closed the vent and sat down just as the door opened. I didn't stay to hear what they said or did, but I quickly left the way John told me to.

I kept crawling until I got to the hole that Bender had made earlier. "Andy!" I called out to him. Andy, Claire, Allison, and Brian came out beneath the hole giving me strange looks. "I'll explain it later, but get me ze fuck down!" Andy nodded and the other's moved back as he placed himself beneath me to catch me as I fell. I could have landed easily if it weren't for the fact that I was so out of shape to do so, and that it was almost three times the jump that I did from the stairs. Andy caught me easily and placed me on the ground making me smirk at him. I slapped his shoulder and said, "Zanks Zporto."

Andy rolled his eyes at me mumbling, "You really _are_ Bender's girl."

I smiled brightly to him, "Don't you know it." He looked at me a moment and then chuckled. "Vhat?" I asked. Andy only shook his head and left me. I went to my seat and packed away my things, putting away the guitar that had been left out, and getting myself ready for when Vernon got his ass over here to come get us from this hell hole.

The door opened and in walked Bender. Vernon didn't follow him in, he just went into his office and closed the door. John looked back and nodded, "And that's our cue the get the fuck out of here." We waited as he got his shit together and then left together. That's how it felt like it was going to be, the six of us together.

As we walked down the hall we passed Carl making us smile. He stopped pushing the mop bucket and let us pass. He nodded courtly to Brian, who returned the gesture while holding sweet Claire's hand. "See you Brian," he said.

"You too Carl," Brian repeated walking past.

Bender smirked passing him and paused making me pause with him. "See you next Saturday," he said.

"Ya," Carl nodded. He then looked to our conjoined hands and finally noticed me with John's scarf. "_Wenn er Sie gibt, stören Sie, kennen Sie Sie wer, zu rufen."_ 'If he gives you trouble, you know who to call'.

I nodded. _"Ja, der _Ghostbusters." 'Ya, the Ghostbusters'. He chuckled. "_Siehe am Samstag." _'See you Saturday.'

Carl nodded. "_Ja,_" he said.

Bender and I continued down the hall, "What'd he say?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly to him. "Nothing _you_ need to worry about." We followed everyone out of the school. Brian kissed Claire 'goodbye' before getting into his father's car. Claire smiled and waved as they drove away. "Claire," I called to her making her turn. "You going to drop Brian for being ze Queen again?"

Claire smiled at me. She came towards me and hugged me. "No," she whispered to me before going to her father's BMW as it pulled up. I smiled after her and then turned to Andy and Allison which made my smile grow wider. Andy kissed Allison goodbye in front of his father. She backed up to her parents' car and he got into his fathers. Neither wanting to leave the other's view.

"Alex," Allison called to me. "You walking?"

Bender took my hand that had been separated from his when I hugged Claire. "Ya, she is," he told her making her smirk before she got in the car and drove off. John then gave me a small tug before we both started walking, cutting through the football field. As we walked hand in hand, that's when it hit me. All of us six students brought together because of our boredom, unhappiness, vanity, anger, and stupidity were going to stay together. Through our differences we were exactly what we all needed to keep ourselves from falling apart. I smiled. At the beginning of the day I went in terrified to die truly alone that night but I came out knowing that I was no longer alone in this world. I was no longer by myself and I didn't need my crutch anymore. And deep inside I knew that the rest of them felt the same. We joined together, through Saturday Detention.


	12. Epilogue

_Saturday, March 24, 1984 _

_Shermer High School _

_Shermer Illinois, 60062_

_Dear Mr Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think your crazy making us write an essay telling us who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of is a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a play-thing, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The Breakfast Club_

_---_

Brian Johnson = **Anthony Michael Hall**

Claire Standish = **Molly Ringwald**

Allison Reynolds = **Ally Sheedy**

Andrew Clark = **Emilio Estevez**

John Bender = **Judd Nelson**

Aleksandra = **Heather Locklear**

Principal Richard "Dick" Vernon = **Paul Gleason**

Carl Reed = **John Kapelos**


End file.
